Shilo Perry
by Shilo 1890
Summary: Movie and more with female member of the Covenant...Shilo Perry, Pouge's twin sister. Gose past the movie! Caleb/Sara; Caleb/OC! possible new pairing for Pogue IDK maybe Sorin? No flames please! I don't own the Covenant! ONLY SHILO AND SORIN! so far...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Covenant (as much as I wish I could…I don't!)

* * *

I stood looking over the edge of the cliff with my brother Pouge, and my friends Caleb Danvers, and Tyler Simms, and observed the party far below.

"Where the fuck is Reid?" I asked tapping my foot on the pavement.

"Relax Shilo," Caleb said ruffling my hair playfully. "The party is just getting started."

"Meh," I said simply, slapping his hand away. Pogue chuckled quietly next to me.  
"'Sup fellas?" Reid Garwin's voice announced his arrival.

Tyler asked,"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift."  
"Had things to do. How's the party?"

"Don't know," Pogue acknowledged him. "Just got here…Shi was getting impatient."

"That's something new?" Tyler asked smirking.

"Oh don't make me hurt you baby boy!" I warned giving him a stern look.

"Well hell boy's…and girl…" Reid smiled as he passed me. "Let's drop in?" With that he stepped off the edge of the cliff, into the mist below.

"Shit yeah!" Tyler said turning his back to the edge and falling backwards off the cliff.

"TYLER!" Caleb and I yelled together.

"Relax you two…" Pogue smiled mischievously. "It's not like it's gonna kill us…yet!" He followed the lead of the other two boys.

"Oi…Sometimes I wonder how we are related." I rolled my eyes. "Although he dose have a point."

"Come on Shi…" Caleb moved me to the edge.

I stepped nonchalantly of the edge, and landed in a low squat. I stood up just as Caleb landed next to me. Looking back at the top of the cliff, I let out a low whistle. "Looks further from down here."

Reid smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "You gonna be my date Shi?"

"Do I look despite to you?" I raised an eyebrow as I peeled Reid's arm from me.

Pogue wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "No touching!"

"You heard him!" I smirked and let Pogue lead me off to the party, Caleb on my other side. Tyler and Reid taking the outer most flanks.

* * *

At the party

"Hey Kate!" I said running to my close friend and hugging her tightly.

"Hey!" Kate looked at Pogue and beckoned him over.

"Ew!" I turned away.

"You're late!" Kate murmured as she pecked Pogue lovingly.

"We had a thing with the family." Pogue smiled down at his girlfriend. The other three boys' greeted Kate.

"Who's your friend?" I asked smiling kindly to the blond.

"Oh…this is my new roommate Sara. Sara this is Pogue Perry, Shilo Perry…Pogue's twin, Tyler Simms and…"

"Garwin…Reid Garwin." Reed flirted. Sara nodded politely and shook his hand.

"You know, Sara's my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me of her."

"Oh Reid, sweetheart…never ever compare a girl to your grandmother…" I pulled Reid back by the shirt. Caleb shook his head.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother in any way."

"Good" Sara giggled.

"Aw…Reid looks like a kid who lost his teddy bear." I patted Reed cheek playfully. "And, Pogue is my twin. He was born after me…I'm just saying!"

Sara laughed and shook my hand as well as the other boys. She started shaking Caleb's hand when…

"Hey Caleb, have a good summer?" a red headed girl cut between Sara and Caleb.

"Um…yeah." He said looking at Sara behind her.

The girl looked over her shoulder and turned to Sara. "Oh…hi, I'm Kira."

"Sara."

"Oh, the girl from Boston Public. Tell me…how did you get into Spencer from Boston Public?"

"Back off Kira!" Caleb said as Aaron made his way over.

"Or what?" Aaron said getting up in Caleb's face.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron."

"I am sure you don't. I think you owe Kira an apology."

"Um…actually, I think its Kira who owes Sara an apology." Caleb pointed to both girls.

"What did you say?" Aaron hissed.

"Did he stutter?" I said glaring at Aaron.

"Whoa!" A dark haired boy said stepping between the two boys. Looking at Kira he nodded. "You where being kind of bitchy."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Aaron asked the new boy. Aaron took a step forward. Reid's eyes went black for less then a second and Aaron's right hand jock threw up on his lettermen jacket.

The DJ grabbed the mic and said "Uh…guy's the cop's are headed this way!"

"That's our cue ladies and gents!" I said.

The eight of us walked to our cars. The mystery boy came up and walked next to me.

"I'm Chase Collins."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Shilo Perry…good job back there. For a second I thought Aaron was gonna punch you or something"

"He could have tried. But he would have lost." Chase winked.

"Hmm…so you got moves?" I raised an eyebrow flirting a little.

"Oh yeah…maybe I'll show you some time."

"I don't think so," Pogue put an arm around me protectively. "I'm Pogue Perry…Shilo's brother."

Chase got the message and nodded in understanding before changing the subjet. "That guy's pukeing sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though!" Reid said behind them.

I noticed Caleb and Pogue pull back and say goodbye to Kate and Sara. _Caleb always did have a thing for blond._ Chase caught my attention and held out his hand. Thinking he was going to shake it, I presented her hand. To my surprise, Chase bowed a little and pecked my hand softly. "Until we meet again."

"You do realize how corny that was right?" I asked.

"Yes…and yet you are blushing."

"Oh don't push it newbie!" I punched Chase's arm lightly. "See you around Collins."

The two girl's and Chase went over to Sara's car while the boy's and I went to Tyler's SUV.

"Sara is into you Caleb." I nudged his shoulder.

"Shut up." Reid fumed in the front seat.

"Get over it Reid," Pogue rolled his eyes.

"MY CAR WON'T START!" Sara yelled leaning out of her car window.

"It's not over yet boy's." Reid smiled mischievously getting out of the car.

"Reid get back

in here!" I yelled as Reid closed the door and jogged over to Sara's car.

"Reid!" Caleb tried to call him back.

"Let it go guy's…" Pogue sighed. "It's his life."

The four of us in the car knew what he was doing…he was 'using' to get her car started…and it worked of course. Sara speed off and Reid ran back to the SUV. They all heard police sirens and Reid yelled for Tyler to move over.

"It's my car!"

"Move over baby boy…NOW!" I ordered.

The pulled onto the dirt road and speed away just a cop car turned onto the same road. Caleb, Pogue, and I looked back and saw the lights flashing.

"Urg…" Caleb groaned. "We gotta pull over."

"Oh," Reid chided. "You want to stop? That'll impress Harvard!"

Caleb sighed, "what the hell. Lose 'em."

"Cut across Marble Head!" I said Caleb looked at me questioningly. "May as well have some fun while we're at it," I shrugged.

"Do as the lady says." Caleb smirked.

As they got closer to Marble Head Gorge, Reid and Tyler, and Pogue's eyes all turned black. Caleb hesitated and I put my hand on his. "Come on Caleb…It's gonna take all of us." Caleb smiled and nodded his eyes also turning black, along with mine.

I heard the cops hit the horn behind us, in an attempt to warn us of the cliff ahead.

Reid speed up past sixty MPH, the cliff only about fifty yards away. "HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS!" Reed yelled stamping his foot to the floor and sending the car over the edge.

* * *

Third Person POV

The two cops looked over the cliff's edge cautiously, waiting for a crash of the car. Only to get the shock of their lives when the same SUV landed behind them. Five kids laughing inside. The car reversed and speed away, leaving the cop's stunned and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Covenant...

* * *

Sunday morning Kate invited me to go shopping with her, Chase, and Sara.

"I think Chase would really enjoy your company."

"What are you getting at lady?" I laughed through my phone as I brushed my hair one handed.

"Isn't it obvious Shi?" I could hear the grin on Kate's face. "Chase is so into you!"

"Yeah. Sure. He may have been…until Pogue butted in and scared the poor boy."

"Are you saying that you are interested Shilo?"

"Nope…I am not saying a thing."

"Ok…whatever. Should I pick you up?"

"Nah…I'll pick you guy's up. More room for you guys that way." I 'used' my key's off the hook by the door and into my hand. "Give me thirty minutes?"

"To make yourself look sexy for Chase?"

"Oh Lord…I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye!" Kate laughed through the phone.

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a red and black striped tank top. I matched it with my black sneakers, and a velvet cameo choker. Tossing on my leather jacket, I walked out of my bedroom and outside to my red Volvo convertible.

I pulled up in front of Spencer Academy about fifteen minutes later and called Kate's room to told her I was there. Five minutes later Sara, Kate, and Chase sauntered over to the car. Kate with a huge smile on her face. Chase and Sara shared the same look of awe.

"Well…don't just stand there biting your thumbs guys…get in," I laughed!

The three hopped into the car and I drove off toward down town Ipswich.

"This is a sweet ride you got here Shilo," Chase said in a slightly envois voice.

"Yep…she's my baby!" I patted the dashboard. "It was my birthday gift last year. Pogue got a motorcycle, I got the sexy car." I winked in the rearview mirror. Chase was the only one to notice and winked back at me.

When I parked in front of the Pharmacy and noticed Caleb's car a few spot's ahead, I smiled inwardly. Getting out of the car I hung back with Sara. "You are a lucky girl Sara…Caleb is here."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Don't bother trying to cover it up Sara…I can tell you are into him." Sara remained silent. "Just don't go breaking my boy's heart alright." I linked my arm with Sara's and walked into the store.

"Shi…" Kate said at the front of the store. "Keep Chase Company while Sara and I go to the lady isle?"

"Sure," I smiled at Chase as the two girls went off toward the feminine care isle.

"So..." Chase said awkwardly.

"So…?" I walked toward the magazine/book section.

"What kind of book's you like?"

"Some of everything I guess. Today feels like a murder mystery kinda day…we may have to make a pit stop over by the bookstore. The selection here sucks."

"Really? I pictured you for a romantic novel girl." Chase smiled flipping through a random magazine.

"Um…sometimes. You know on those cold lonely nights when everyone else is out and I am home alone…like usual."

"A girl as beautiful as you alone on the weekend? Is that even legal?" Chase leaned against the wall smirking.

I mimicked his move next to him. "Were you paying attention to how my brother reacted when you were flirting last night?"

Chase turned and put a hand on the wall, on either side of my head, blocking any escape. "Who says I was flirting?"

I stood up straighter, my face inches from Chase's. "I do. Prove me wrong?"

Chase leaned in a little, "no…prove you right." Chase made to kiss me. I ducked out under his arm, causing him to lose his balance. "Now that isn't fair."

"Hun, I don't submit that easily to charm. You are gonna have to work much…much harder." With a wink I walked away. As I turned the corner, I saw Caleb at the Pharmacy counter. I sneaked up behind him and poked his sides.

"What the?" Caleb jumped a little as he turned around to faced me. "Shi? What are you doing here?"

"Picking up stuff with Sara, Kate, and Chase."

"Oh…dose Pogue know your hanging out with him?"

"Caleb…Pogue is my younger brother…not my father."

"Yeah, that's true. But you know that we all are just looking after our little Shi-shi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. You keep your mouth shut though. We don't need the knew kid getting beat up his first day." The two of us laughed as Kate, Chase, and Sara walked over to talk to them.

"Hey Caleb," Kate smiled. "Wanna go see the new Brad Pitt movie with us?"

"I'm running errands for my mother." Caleb said holding up the pharmacy bag.

Kate and I looked at Sara questioningly. "I already saw it," she said looking between me and Caleb.

"Wanna run errands?" Caleb asked smiling.

"Sure," Sara grinned. We all paid for our purchases and parted ways outside by the cars. I hugged Caleb and told him I would see him at Nicky's later that night.

"See you Shi." Caleb helped Sara into his car and they drove off towards the woods.

Chase leaned against my car waiting for Kate and I. "Didn't the new Brad Pitt movie come out like three days ago?"

"Yep" Kate chuckled.

"Did Sara actually see it?" Chase asked.

"Nope. I am sure Caleb knows that too. Not that he is complaining." I laughed as I climbed into my car.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Covenant...

* * *

Later that night, I parked next to my brother, who sat waiting patiently on his bike.

"Hey bro!"

"Hey Shilo…how was the movie?"

"It would have been better if they had replaced Brad Pitt with Johnny Depp."

Pogue laughed as he slid off his bike. "Ok, that was something I didn't necessarily need to know. Sorry I couldn't make it with you guys."

"No worries bro. Chase kept us company."

"I am sure he did…" Pogue damn near growled.

"Pogue Wayne Perry!"

"Shilo Marie Perry!" Pogue mocked me.

We walked into Nicky's and made our way over to where Kate, Chase, Caleb, and Sara where chatting.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as I removed my leather jacket revealing a short white dress that showed off my curves beautifully. Caleb and Chase both grazed their eyes over my outfit briefly.

"When did you get that dress Shi?" Caleb inquired.

"Finished two days ago. I was just waiting for an opportunity to ware it."

Kate and Sara smiled. "Look's like Aaron likes it," Kate winked.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Aaron was watching me. "Now I am tempted to go home and change."

"I concur!" Pogue said glaring at Aaron.

"Quiet Pogue!" Kate and I said together.

"Well, we are gonna go get some food…anybody want anything?" I asked the group.

The group all said they were fine. Pouge and I went over to the counter and ordered our food. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Reid and Tyler by the pool table.

"I spy with my little eye something conceded."

"Come again?" Pogue looked down at me confused. I nodded to Reid and Tyler. "Oh…got ya!"

Pogue and I walked over and greeted the two.

"Hey guys…" Reid started and pointed to a girl at the bar. "Would you look at that!" The girl wore a short skirt and I knew what was coming next.

"Blue cotton!" Reid slapped a twenty-dollar bill on the pool table.

"Red lace!" Tyler repeated Reid's movement.

"Black satin!" Pogue repeated

"You all suck…She hasn't worn panties since she was thirteen!" I put my own twenty down. Reid's eyes turned black and the girls skirt flew up revealing no panties. I heard the boy's groan, wither it was in disappointment, or because they got turned on…I didn't want to know. Snatching the money I gave Pogue his twenty back. "Better luck next time gents!"

"How is it that she always knows?' I heard Tyler ask as I walked away to pay for my food.

"Probably because she's a girl…" Pogue said going back to the counter, grabbing his food, and slipping money into Nicky's hand. "Keep the change!"

Kate, Sara, and I sat watching Pogue, Caleb, and Chase play foosball.

"How did this happen?" Sara asked.

"What?" Kate and I replied.

"Well, we were all sitting here having fun. Now we are watching them have fun."

Kate smiled. "That's what girlfriends do."

"Yeah," I smirked. "You know boy's and there toys."

Sara pondered this for a moment before holding out her hand. "Give me a quarter."

"Huh?"

"Give me a quarter…I'll show you how girl's have fun."

I pulled a quarter from my pocket and placed it in Sara's hand. "Thank you!" She jumped out of her chair and walked over to the jukebox. A few moments later one of my favorite songs came on, "I Love Rock and Roll".

"Oh hell yeah girl!" I got up and followed Sara to the foosball table. She grabbed Caleb's arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor. I grabbed Chase's hand and nodded to the dance floor. "Dance with me newbie?"

Chase smirked and followed me over to where Caleb and Sara were dancing. As Chase and I danced, I could feel Pogue's eyes burning holes into Chase and me.

Chase put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. "Pogue is gonna kill you buddy."

"I'll risk it," he chuckled.

Suddenly I noticed Aaron and Reid getting into it by the pool table. "Oh shit!" Aaron and his posse, Reid and Tyler all headed out back. I looked at Caleb and we grabbed our jackets.

"You guys need any help?" Chase asked.

"No…just stay here." Caleb told him as Pogue, Caleb, and I followed the fight.

Reid and Tyler stood facing Aaron and his posse.

"What the hell is the problem!?" I said as I walked out the back door.

"None of your damn business!" Aaron said pointing to me.

Reid glared at Aaron, "he bet that I couldn't make a combo shot, and I did!"

"Why don't you just forget about it, ok!" Caleb said calmly.

"HEY!" Nicky's voice said from the door, a wooden bat in hand. "Take it somewhere else ladies." No one moved. "NOW!"

"Whatever you say Nicky," Aaron said angrily. He shoved past Caleb and winked at me. "Nice dress baby."

"Go fuck yourself Aaron," I hissed as he and his boy's passed us and went inside. "Jack ass."

Nicky closed the door and Caleb, Pouge, and I turned on Reid.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb asked.

Reid laughed once, "We were just playing them."

"Yeah," Tyler stood up for his best friend. "Come on, Caleb, they were suckers for it."

Reid got up in Caleb's face, "why don't you stop being such a pussy!"

Caleb grabbed Reid's shoulder and stopped him. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Reid grabbed Caleb's wrist and stepped back, revealing that his eyes had turned black. "Reid, stop it!" I said nervously.

Reid tightened his grip and Caleb's vain's bulged under his skin.

"R…Reid!" Caleb choked out. "Stop it!"

Caleb bared his teeth and his eyes turned black. Twisting his arm out of Reid's grip, he pushed Reid back with his powers, causing Reid to go flying into a metal wall.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb yelled. "It's addictive you moron!" Reid started to get up. "You have seen what it can do if you abuse it. If you want that, that's your business. But if you use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen!"

Reid looked at an empty beer keg and it began to hover in mid air.

"Reid! Don't be stupid! Caleb's power is grater then yours!" I yelled angrily.

"Not until he ascends!" He hissed back.

"All right, go for it tough guy!" Caleb motioned for him to bring it on.

Reid pushed his hand forward and the keg followed the movement and fired at Caleb, who blocked the attack sending the keg flying off to the side. Caleb used his powers to send Reid flying back into a stack of cardboard boxes, filled with empty glass beer bottles. Pogue, Tyler, and I looked at each other. Caleb took a few steps forward and Pogue and I lunged at him, and held him back

"Stop it, both of you!" I screamed.

"This is crazy!" Pogue yelled.

"It's for his own good!" Caleb struggled slightly. Tyler ran over to Reid and helped him up. "Keep using tonight, like you did last night! When you ascend you'll be good as dead!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"So I fixed her car big deal!" Reid shouted struggling against Tyler trying to help him.

"Don't play me Reid! I mean later and you know it!" Caleb struggled harder.

"The hell I do!" Reid stepped forward and stood nose to nose with Caleb. "I didn't _use_ later!" With that Reid pushed between Caleb and I, and back into Nicky's.

I let my muscles relax. Tyler walked up to Caleb, "it's not right using on each other Caleb!"

"Urg…Tell it to Reid!" Caleb growled. Tyler followed Reid back into Nicky's.

Caleb ran his hands over his face in frustration, "Reid's lying. It had to be him."

"Ok…What the hell did I miss Caleb?" I asked.

"He saw a darkling today," Pogue ran a hand threw his hair.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah…it was in the shape of the kid they found in the Dells."

"And you think Reid sent it?" Caleb nodded. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Well," Caleb said. "I know you guys didn't do it. And Tyler doesn't have the ball's to lie to me."

"Hey!" Sara announced from the door. "You ok?" The three of us nodded.

"Peachy Sara," I smiled.

"We're fine," Caleb said.

Sara nodded, "let's go."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Pogue said putting an arm around my shoulders as lightning and thunder rolled above.

We walked out to our cars and I hugged Sara, Kate, Chase quickly, then turned to Caleb. "Call me if you need anything ok Danvers?" Caleb nodded,

"Same to you Shi." Caleb opened his arms for a hug, which I accepted with a smile.

"See you guys at school tomorrow!" I waved as Pogue and I went over to our vehicles.

"See you at home?" Pogue asked as he got on his bike and put his helmet on.

"Yeah, I just got to stop for gas."

"Ok…see you soon Shi-shi." Pogue revved the engine.

"You bet Pogie!" I waved as he drove off.

I opened my car door when I hand landed on my car. "You look good tonight Shilo." Aaron's voice said in my ear.

"Aaron, you are the last person I want to talk to right now." I turned and faced him, my arms folded across my chest.

"Aw…don't be that way Shilo. We both know you want me…"

"To jump of a cliff? Your damn right!" I pushed him away from my car and slid in behind the wheel. "Goodnight Abbot!" I started my car and pulled away from Nicky's as fast as possible, pulling onto the roads that lead back to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Covenant

* * *

That night I woke up suddenly, covered in sweat. I looked at my clock and read the time as 3:21 am. I groaned and rolled over and came face to face with the same darkling Caleb saw. I screamed and closed my eyes tightly.

"Shilo?" Pogue said from the door a few moments later. "Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and shook my head. Pogue came over, sat on the bed, and hugged me close. "What happened Shi?"

"I…saw the darkling."

"Me two…scared the ever loving shit outta me."

"Hand me my phone," I said wiping away my tears.

"Why?"

"I'm calling Caleb."

Pogue handed me my cell and I called Caleb. It rang seven times before Caleb answered it with a sleepy hello.

"We just saw the same darkling you saw last night. The dead kid at the Dells. What the hell is it?"

"I don't know. But it's starting to freak me out. I'm telling you, someone is using their powers and I mean big time. And I intend to find out who. Don't worry Shi, alright?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night Caleb," Pogue said next to me.

"Night guys," Caleb said right before the line went dead.

"You want me to stay here Shi?" Pogue asked still slightly worried.

"Um…just till I fall asleep…if that's ok?"

"Of course it is. Move over." I shifted little so Pogue was leaning against the headboard of my bed. He put an arm around me and told me to sleep.

* * *

I didn't sleep much that night, but I put on a pretty convincing impression. Pogue eventually made his way back to his bedroom. The next morning I sleepily put on my uniform and make-up, and did my hair. I don't even remember driving to school.

I sat next to Pogue in the lecture hall, half way asleep with my head on my arms, when Caleb came up and sat on my other side.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Caleb said in a 'are you alive' kind of voice.

I lifted my head and flipped Caleb the bird.

"A ray of sunshine as always!"

Pogue looked closely at me and sighed. "You didn't really go back to sleep did you?" I shook my head and laid my head back down. Pogue ruffled my hair lovingly. "You are so going to bed early tonight."

"Sure. Thanks Dad!"

"That Darkling really scared you huh?" Caleb whispered so only Pogue and I could hear.

"A blood-curtailing scream. Thought she was being murdered or something."

"Hi! I am right here!" I looked at my brother sternly, before looking at Caleb. "And yes it did. That wasn't really the thing I wanted to wake up to."

Caleb smiled faintly, "imagine driving and seeing it!"

"Point taken," I smirked as I cracked my neck.

I looked around the class and saw Reid and Tyler sitting down and to the right a couple of rows. Aaron Abbot and Kira sat diagonal from us. Kate and Sara were three rows ahead, and Chase was up and to the left two rows. When I turned around he nodded at me and winked. I waved and smiled back. Pogue followed my gaze and sighed angrily. I wanted to ask what his problem was, but the instructor walked in.

"Mr. Danvers…" The instructor announced at the podium below. "Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

Pogue and I looked at Caleb questioningly. Caleb shrugged slightly and we all turned our attention to the instructor.

"Now…we are going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction." The instructor turned and began writing names on the chalkboard. "First is Cormac McCarthy, then Tim O'Brian, Kent Haruf, and last, but not least Stephen King."

"Yeah!" Reid's voice rose to fill the otherwise silent classroom. "Dreamcatcher was the shit!" The lecture hall chuckled with laughter.

"Thank you Mr. Garwin, but no. My choice is The Shining."

Reid made an 'oh well' gesture and the class went on like any other. Dull!

* * *

Later that afternoon I stood next to the diving blocks with Reid and Tyler at swim team tryouts. Each of us in our respective Speedo's. "You think Caleb is in deep shit?" Tyler asked cracking his neck.

"The golden boy?" I laughed tucking my hair into my swim cap. "It that possible?"

Reid nodded his head toward the boy's locker room, "speak of the devil."

Out of the misty showers steeped Pogue and Caleb; also in Speedo's…much to my dismay…and pleasure…who am I kidding, with the exception of my brother, the boy's are all pretty sexy. Reid was mostly lean muscle…not really my cup of tea. Tyler was scrawny with a little muscle peaking here and there. Caleb…well…he was chiseled all over. Not to much muscle, but not as scrawny as Tyler either. If it wasn't for the fact that I have known these guys all my life…and I was on the swim team…I would probably either drooled or blushed insanely!

And apparently I wasn't the only girl to notice how good looking the boys were. As every girl in the pool area turned and watched Caleb and Pogue walk over to us.

When they had finally come to stand with us Tyler was the first to voice our question. "So…what did the Provost want?"

Caleb ran his hands threw his short black hair. "Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's last night," he said without looking at us.

"Feel like elaborating on that?" Reid asked coolly.

Pogue looked at me and smiled, before reaching over to Reid. "You've got a piece of glass on your face, right here, man!" Reid slapped Pogue's hand away as Caleb, Tyler and I laughed hysterically.

A few minutes later, I positioned myself up into the start position for the butterfly. I looked at the competition on either side. Kira, Anna, and Jacquelyn. 'No competition at all?' I asked myself. The boys seemed to share my thought and gave me thumbs up. The coach blew the whistle and I pushed off the wall with all my might. I was already a third of the way down the lane when I started using my arms. I looked to either side and saw no one, but in my peripheral vision, I saw that I was ahead. I judged the wall and made my flip turn. I did three more laps and finished first…like I knew I would. The boys surrounded me and congratulated me. "You realize this is only a try out right?"

"So…look at how pissed Kira is…" Reid turned me back to the pool and sure enough, Kira was climbing out of the pool, and then stomped off to the girl's locker room. "Isn't that worth it?"

I smiled despite myself. "Yeah…"

Caleb turned to Pogue and shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if she's a wicked witch."

"Most likely!" Pogue said snickering at me. I pulled my swim cap off and fired it like you would a rubber band and hit Caleb in the side of the face.

"Oh…you just wait Shilo…you are soooo gonna get it!"

I cocked an eyebrow and pouted my lips a little. "You can try!" With that I walked back into the locker rooms to shower.

Apparently I had missed something in the boy's locker room involving Aaron and Chase. Part of me wished I had seen it; the other half shuddered in disgust. Mostly cause it would of involved me having to see Aaron Abbot naked…EW! I met the boy's outside of the pool area and Chase and Caleb invited me to play foosball. But before I could say yes, Pogue came out saying him and I had a "family thing". I don't know why I agreed but I did. Once we got home I cornered Pogue in the living room.

"What the hell is your problem Pogue?"

"Chase is my Problem!"

"Why?"

"I just don't want you hanging around with him alright!?"

"No not alright!"

"I have seen how he has looked at you!"

"What do you mean?"

"He looks at you like your some kinda trophy!"

"Reid and Tyler…even Caleb sometimes, give me the same looks. I don't see you keeping me away from them!"

"I don't trust him…please just keep your distance…just trust me, just this once, please!"

I looked at him and sighed heavily before walking back outside and getting back in my car.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Covenant...

* * *

"God…I hate it when he is like this!" Kate ranted as I braided her hair. "He has been jealous since the day we met. It drives me crazy!"

"I hear you girly!" I muttered. "Like, I know that he is just trying to be protective but sometimes it is just ridiculous!"

"You guys don't hate Pogue!" Sara looked up from the book she was reading. "Kate, you and Pogue are perfect together."

Kate turned her head to answer Sara only to get her head turned straight again by me. "Maybe not," she sighed. "Maybe it is time to check out something new."

"And maybe that is what Pogue is picking up on," Sara went back to reading. At that moment Kate's phone rang and I reached over to grab it for her. When she read the screen, she sighed heavily. "This is the eight time he has called me in the past hour!" Kate silenced her phone.

"So talk to him!" Sara chided.

"No, not till he stops being an idiot!"

Not three seconds later, my own phone rang and I looked at the screen…Pogue. "This is the thirteenth time he has called me in the last hour…I got you beat Kate."

"And why don't you talk to him?" Sara asked.

"He knows better then to apologize to me over the phone! He wants to say he is sorry…he can do it to my face!" Before I could set my phone down my phone rang again, I looked at the name and was relived to see it was Caleb's name on the screen. "Caleb…hold on a sec." I flipped open my phone. "City morgue…you kill 'em, we chill 'em!" Kate and Sara chuckled at me.

"Hey Shilo…why aren't you answering Pogue's phone calls? He is worried sick."

"Tell him I am fine and he can apologize to me tomorrow before school."

"How is Kate?"

"Pissed as all hell…"

"Well…Pogue told me what he said to you guys and if it makes either of you feel better, I hit him upside the head for being an idiot."

"Actually…it dose help a little."

"Where are you staying tonight? With Kate and Sara?"

"Um…no…not enough room. I was planning on going over to Tyler's or something."

"Come over to my house. I'll set up the guest bedroom, ok?"

"Will Sara mind?"

"Why don't you ask her…I saw you car in the parking lot so I am guessing your hanging with Sara and Kate."

"Stalker!"

I chuckled and looked at Sara. "You mind if I stay at Caleb's place tonight?"

"Why would I?" Sara asked with a small smile.

"I don't know…I am just checking…" I talked back to the phone. "I'll see you in about an hour or so then…gotta finish giving Kate and Sara their spa treatments."

I heard Caleb chuckle a little. "Ok then…you girls have fun. See you soon Shi."

"We always do…see you Caleb!" I hung up the phone and went back to work with Kate's hair.

It was about ten thirty when I pulled up to Caleb's house and knocked on the door. Caleb opened the door in only a pair of sweat pants. "Hey Shilo!" He said with a smile.

"Hey…working out?"

"Just finished…come on in."

I followed Caleb into the kitchen and he tossed me a bottle of water. I sat on the counter and traced the top of the cap with my finger. Caleb downed half of his water before looking at me. "You ok?"

"Just thinking…I don't like Pogue telling me what to do. But then again, Chase dose give off some rather weird vibes." I bit my lower lip in frustration. "Was I wrong in snapping at him?"

"Yes…and no."

"Are you going to explain that to me?"

Caleb smiled and hopped up next to me on the counter. "Pogue shouldn't be trying to control you or Kate for that matter. Yet, maybe you should have talked it out."

"Yeah…I guess your right."

"I usually am," Caleb pulled me into a very sweaty one-armed hug.

"Urg…nasty Caleb!" I pushed away from him. The two of us laughed and finished our water.

"Oh…can I borrow a tee shirt or something…I don't have anything to ware to bed." I blushed a little as I threw the bottle into the recycling can.

"Of course…but only if you stop blushing."

"You are such an ass sometimes you know that?" I pouted and turned away from him.

"Aw…don't be that way Shi!" Caleb came up behind me and ruffled my hair. I ignored him.

"Ok…plan B…" Suddenly I was over Caleb's shoulder and he was running up the stairs.

"You bastared! Put me down!" I tried to wriggle free.

Caleb kicked his bedroom door open and flipped me on the bed, before walking non-chalantly over to his dresser as if nothing had happened.

He came back over with a tee shirt and a pair of sweats and tossed them at me.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Caleb!" I growled as I got off the bed and went over to the door.

"Where you going?" Caleb asked confused.

"To bed?" I looked at him with the same expression.

"How do you know which guest bedroom I set up?"

"Because you always put me in the room right next to yours…it's been that way since we were what four and three?"

"Good point…" Caleb came over to me and hugged me again before kissing the top of my head. "Goodnight Shi. Wake me if you need anything alright?"

"You got it!" I stood on my tiptoes and pecked Caleb lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight!"

* * *

The darkling came back that night! I wasn't the only one to see it either, I ran to Caleb's room and found him sitting up panting and sweating in his bed.

"You saw it as well?" I asked coming over and sitting on the far corner of his bed.

"Yeah…"

"Who the hell is doing this?"

"I don't know Shi…But we're gonna find out. I promise."

I smiled at Caleb and gave him a hug before going back to bed.

"See you in the morning, Caleb."

"Sleep well, Shi-shi."

* * *

The next morning I made breakfast for Caleb and Evelyn. My famous French toast, sausage, coffee, and fresh orange juice. Evelyn tried to keep up polite conversation, when sober she was the sweetest person one could meet. Unfortunately, Caleb and me kept real quiet, I guess we were still a bit shaken up from the darkling last night.

"Is there something going on with you two?" Evelyn asked sipping her coffee.

"Mom?" Caleb and I looked at each other then back to Evelyn in confusion.

"It just seems like you to are keeping something from me. Shilo, you are NEVER this quiet. And Caleb, you and Shilo are usually throwing sausage at each other by this point. What's up?"

"Well…" I started to say giving Caleb a look. "Caleb has always had issues. But I guess I am just tired still. Didn't sleep well last night."

"Upset about fighting with Pogue?" Evelyn asked falling for the lie.

"Most likely. But don't worry, I'll take a nap in history today…I promise." I smiled wide at the look Evelyn gave me.

"Well, we'd better go if you want Pogue to apologize. And in all truth, it's so much fun watching him apologize."

"Alright. Nice seeing you Evelyn." I hugged her tenderly. She was like a second mother to me. If I couldn't talk to the boy's or my own mother about something, she was always there.

"Have a good day Shilo."

"I'll be right behind you, Shi."

"Again…Stalker!"

Caleb chuckled and gave his mother a kiss in the forehead before following me out the door.

* * *

When we got to Spencer's, I parked between Tyler's Hummer, and Pogue's bike. Pogue smiled weakly at me and I merely nodded. "Morning Tyler."

"Morning Shi." Tyler said slightly uncomfortable.

"Morning Shilo." Pogue said quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry Shi…I…I didn't mean to…"

I tried not to smile at Pogue's difficulty but ended up putting a hand up to stop him.

"Okay…I get it. Apology accepted, Pogo…" Caleb and Tyler both chuckled at my pet name for my brother.

"That's it?" Caleb said slightly surprised.

"Well, I don't want him to strain himself Cal."

"Aw…man!" Tyler and Caleb chorused.

"Alright boys, let's get to class. Pogue…we'll talk after school…ok?"

"Alright." Pogue still seemed upset, and I knew why.

"Kate will get over it…give her time. She's not as easily won over as I am."

"This we ALL know is true." Tyler whispered to Caleb.

"I heard that baby-boy!" I ran after him as Tyler tried to run away. "Get back here!" I eventually got close enough that I jumped on his back and Tyler grunted at the sudden added weight. I heard Caleb and Pogue laughing behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Covenant…

* * *

That afternoon, Caleb, Tyler, Reid, and I stood near the pool cheering on Pogue as he swam the fifty-meter butterfly. Of course he won…he always did. Just like Tyler always won at the backstroke, Reed at the breaststroke (surprise, surprise…), Caleb at freestyle, and myself at women's freestyle and usually at women's butterfly.

"He really is good." Chase said coming to stand next to Caleb and I. I had to admit, Chase had a nice body…_damn female hormones! _I told myself harshly.

"The best" Caleb corrected.

"Damn straight" I smiled. "So you and Caleb are the only two racing the freestyle?"

"That's what they tell me" Chase nodded.

"Let's see what you got," Caleb challenged politely.

"Go easy on him Caleb…he's new" I said giving each of them a pat on the back before running over to give Pogue a small hug.

"Come on Caleb!" We all cheered as Caleb swam as hard as he could, but Chase kept him neck and neck. On the last lap, Caleb seemed to lose his concentration and hit the wall of the pool, head first. "Oh my God! Caleb!" I yelled running over to the edge of the pool where Chase was pulling him back above the surface. After we pulled him out, one of the life guards checked him out and said he was just past out. About three minutes passed before Caleb's eyes fluttered open.

"You ok, man?" Chase asked.

"There you are. You had m…us worried there for a second." I said putting a towel under his head.

"You hit your head pretty good" Pogue said.

"Luck for you," Tyler said in an all-knowing tone. "Chase was there to pull you out, before you sucked up the pool."

"He also kicked your ass" Reid said smugly, earning him a hard punch in the arm from me.

"Shut it."

"Ow…that hurt woman!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by like normal, Caleb didn't have a concussion but he seemed out of it for some reason. Chase was called to the Provost' office and that was about it. As Chase left I scribbled a quick note to Caleb.

_What's up with you today Caleb?_

**I'll explain later.**

_Holy crap…now I know something is up._

**Yeah…maybe.**

_Anything to do with Chase beating you?_

**Kinda…we'll talk later!**

_You, me, Pouge. Your place after school?_

**Sure…**

I scribbled on another piece of paper and handed it to Pogue.

_Pouge…were going to Caleb's place after school._

**_You got it, Sis._**

* * *

I pulled back into Caleb's drive way and Caleb led the way up to his bedroom.

"So…what's up Caleb?" I asked belly flopping onto Caleb's bed.

"It's Chase."

"Are you talking about the fact that for once someone beat you?" Pogue asked sitting next to me.

"In a way. Last night, Shilo and I saw the darkling again. Then, when I was in the pool…right before I hit the wall…I saw Chases eye's turned black. Like the way ours do when we use."

"What?" Pogue and I chorused in confusion.

"We're going to the records department after hours tonight and we are going to find out who he is."

Pogue and I looked between each other, and agreed to go along with Caleb's plan.

* * *

"So, I'm I going to see you tonight?" I heard Sara ask through Caleb's phone as we stood outside the school records building.

"I hope so," Caleb said softly. "Uh…Listen, I've got something to do first. I'll give you a call later. Okay?" Caleb hung up a moment later and put his cell in his pocket.

"What did she say about Kate?" Pogue asked. "Why won't she call me back?"

"Hell bro, I can answer that, she's still pissed with you!"

Pogue groaned in annoyance. "Why are we doing this?"

"Shilo and I saw the darkling again."

"Yeah, but why break into the admissions office?"

"Cause I want to know more about Chase Collins." Caleb answered as he jumped over the wall. Pogue gave me a leg up and Caleb helped me down on the other side. Pogue quickly followed suit. "Look. I don't even like the guy."

"Really? I would never have guessed!" I said sarcastically.

Pogue ignored me and continued. "Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?"

"Yeah, I mean you did hit your head pretty hard" I added.

"I am telling you his eyes were as black as night in the pool today."

"Alright." Pogue said following Caleb to the locked door. I stood behind them keeping a look out, while Caleb used to unlock the door.

"Ok Hardy Boy's let's do this thing."

"You should talk Nancy Drew." Pogue ushered me in through the door.

As the three of us searched the student records, I felt as though something was watching me. Caleb noticed me shiver and asked if I were okay.

"Yeah…guess it's just that adrenaline rush from sneaking in here."

'Found it!" Pogue handed Caleb, Chase's file.

"His parent's died in a car accident. It just says Chase's father lost control."

As Pogue and Caleb read about Chase's parent's death, I read his birth certificate. "His real name is Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope. Born July 14, 1988. The Collins' adopted him after his mother died when he was two years old."

Pogue, Caleb, and I looked at each other.

"When did you say his birthday was?" Caleb asked.

"July 14" I answered. "Why?"

"That's the same day his parent's died. What year was he born?"

"1988." Pogue said. Caleb and I both realized something. "What?"

"They died on his eighteenth birthday." Just as Caleb said it I heard footsteps. Caleb pointed his flashlight toward the door.

"What are you doing…turn that off!" I hissed slapping his arm down.

The doorknob turned and our heads snapped to the door. Our eyes went black and we all started to float 10 feet in the air. All of us holding a manila folder. The security guard walked over to the open filing cabinet and closed it before looking around.

As we hovered, not breathing, a few papers fell from Pogue's hand. My eyes flashed black once more and the papers stopped four feet above the security guards head. A few moments are passed before the security guard left and the tree of us floated back to the ground.

We picked up the papers ad put everything back in the filing cabinet, and left quietly as possible.

As we walked I heard Caleb muttering under his breath. "Goodwin Pope…Goodwin Pope…Agnes Goodwin Pope!" Caleb said stopping Pogue and I. "That's where I've heard it before."

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked.

"The Book of Damnation…They used to call her Goody Pope. You guy's remember her?"

I nodded, "Vaguely."

"I haven't read the book since we where kids." Pogue was clueless.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Just call Reid and Tyler. Meet me at the Colony House."

"See you there Pogue." I hugged him and got in my car.

I arrived at the Colony House first, followed by Tyler and Reid in Tyler's Hummer, and Pogue. Pogue and I relayed what we found out to Tyler and Reid as we made our way down into the cave beneath the house. Caleb was the last to arrive. We each stood in our respective spots…well except for me. I stood where the fifth covenant member would have stood.

Pogue spoke up first. "We told them everything. About the darkling, what we found in his file."

Caleb ran his hand over his face and used the Book of Damnation over to the centre of the circle. The book opened and floated in mid air. A ring of fire ignited and encircled the book. The pages fluttered and stopped at a page. We all sat in the stone chairs and listened to Caleb.

"It's a list of names of who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem Hunt. Pope was one of them…Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob. Mother to Hagen."

"So what?" Reid asked impatient.

"So she claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams…after she was widowed. The Book also records births and deaths during the Damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob died June 4, 1692. Her son Hagen was born April 11, 1693."

I looked at Caleb in understanding. "That's ten months and twenty four days later."

The Book slammed shut and fell to the center of the circle of fire with a heavy thud. "Caleb…if what you're saying is true…And Hagen Pope is the bastared son of John Putnam. Then the fifth bloodline didn't end in Salem. It means that Chase…"

"Is one of us…" Caleb finished.

"That's crazy!" Reid said shaking his head in disbelieve. "He can't be."

"The night after the party at the Dells, someone was using. The power was strong enough to wake me. I felt it again the next night."

"Shi and I both felt it then as well." Pogue said.

"You see?!" Tyler said in an 'I told you so" manner. "I felt it too."

"Reid." Caleb turned to him. "When you said it wasn't you, were you lying?"

Reid looked Caleb straight in the eye. "No."

"You swear?" Caleb asked.

"I swear."

"Then it was Chase…" I said looking into the circle of fire.

Caleb's phone went off, the ring echoing loudly in the cave.

"Hey…could I call you…Wait, wait, wait. What?" I watched Caleb's face and knew something had happened. "Ok listen. I want you to go back to your dorm and wait for me there. I'll see you soon okay?" Caleb hung up the cell and presses the edge of it to his lips.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"He's put a spell on Kate."

"What?" my eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Pogue said. "What kind of spell?"

"Creation…spiders."

"Oh my God!" My hand flew to my mouth and I tried to reach over to take Pogue's hand. Pogue stood up violently and knocked over several candles.

"They're taking her to a hospital." The candles all started to snuff out violently.

"Pogue…wait! Don't do anything until we know…" I stood and tried to stop him, only to have him push me back into the chair.

"We're talking about Kate!" He yelled running out.

"POGUE!" Caleb and I yelled, but he was already gone.

"Shi…are you okay?" Tyler and Reid helped me up.

"Yeah. Guys…what if Chase hurts him…or kills him?"

The room went silent. No one knew what to say.

"Reid," Caleb said. "I want you to drive her to my house. Tyler follow them. You guys are not to leave her side. Do you hear me?"

"Why are you suddenly being so protective of me? Worry about Pogue!"

"Chase went after Kate to get to Pogue…He may or may not go after Pogue to get to me. If he doesn't, he will most defiantly go after you or Sara."

"Okay."

When we got to Caleb's house, we explained what was happening to Evelyn. I sat curled up on the couch worrying about Pogue when I suddenly felt like I had been in a car accident…I told Tyler and Reid and they looked at each other and back to me. Not a car accident…a bike accident. "Pogue!"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Covenant...

* * *

Reid ran to the phone and called Caleb. "Caleb…Shiloh had one of her and Pogue's twin telepathy moments…He's hurt."

As Reid talked to Caleb, I called Pogue's cell phone frantically.

"Hello?" Said a voice that didn't belong to my brother.

"Chase? Where's Pogue? What have you done with him?"

"He's here with me…I am sorry to tell you, he has been in an accident."

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" I growled into the phone. Chase merely chuckled and hung up the phone. I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks. "I'm going to go find Pogue."

Tyler stood up and blocked my way. "Caleb told us to keep you here."

"Get out of my way Tyler…my brother is out there, he could be dying and I won't just sit here on my ass!"

Reid hung up the phone and came over to Tyler and me. "Tyler, let her go."

"But Caleb said…"

"Screw Caleb, Tyler. Just let her go…" Tyler looked at me once before moving to the side.

"Reid…thank you," I ran out of Caleb's house and speed off down the road. I didn't know where I was headed, I just let my body and my instincts guide me.

I didn't know where I was, but I could see Pogue's bike, lying in the middle of the road. I pulled off to the side and literally leaped out of my car. "POGUE!" WHERE ARE YOU?"

A soft maniacal laughter came from the forest off of the road. Through the trees I saw a shape making it's way through the trees. "Hello Shilo…how radiant you look tonight."

"Where's Pogue?"

"He'll live…barely. If I get what I want." Chase was only yards away from me now. Smiling evilly.

"Which is what?" My heart raced with fear, but I refused to let it show on my face.

"Caleb's power…for starters." He was only feet away.

"What do you mean 'for starters'?" Chase's hand came up and grabbed hold of my face forcefully.

"What do you think I mean?"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"On the contrary Sleeping Beauty…I am quite serious. Together, you and I would be unstoppable."

"And you think I'll just let you kill the people I love in the process?" His hand caressed my face making me cringe. _Shit, why didn't I just stay at Caleb's? _"Burn in hell," I said spitting in his face. The last thing I saw was Chase's evil smirk.

* * *

"Shilo?" I heard an angelic voice in my ear. "Shilo…come back to us hun." Caleb…

My eyes blinked open and I saw four blurry outlines looking down at me.

"Caleb?" I asked wryly. I looked around and saw that I was at Caleb's house.

"It's me sweetheart…Sara, Reid, and Tyler are here too."

There is only one thing I was worried about at the moment. "Pogue?" The room went silent. "What?"

"He's stable. But he's in bad shape." Caleb replied.

"What happened to you though?" Tyler asked. "Caleb and Sara found you passed out in the middle of the road."

"Chase…" I started.

"What dose he want from you?" Caleb sounded frightened.

"He wants me."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked confused.

"He said 'together we would be unstoppable.'"

The look on Caleb's was a cross between fear and furious. A look that truly surprised me.

"Caleb…are you alright?" I asked worried. Caleb only nodded and turned away. "What did I miss?" The look on Sara's face told me she would explain later.

"So what are we going to do?" Reid asked Caleb off to the side. Tyler stood right next to them.

I looked at Sara as she brought me a cup of tea. "What happened to you, Sara?"

"Chase has threatened me if Caleb doesn't give him his power."

I felt my breath catch in my throat at the thought of this. We all knew Caleb would die if he gave up his powers to Chase.

"I have to fight him…alone." I heard Caleb whisper trying to keep me out of the loop.

"NO!" I said forcefully, standing up and stomping over to the three boys'. "You are not going there alone! I won't let you!"

Caleb turned to me and looked down at me. "I wasn't giving you a choice."

"This I know! But I am not giving you a choice either!" I had to bite my cheek to stop my tears.

"Don't be this way Shilo…I won't risk any of you…Chase said if I willed him my power, he would leave everyone else alone."

"And you believe him…He wants' me too Caleb…He isn't going to keep up his end of the deal. If you think he is, I gotta wonder what color the sky is in your world!" I turned away and stalked out of the house, sat on the front porch and started crying despite myself. No one was stupid enough to bother me for a good half hour. Finally, Caleb came out and sat next to me.

"This is what you are going to do…don't say anything till I am done. You and Sara are going to the dance tomorrow with Reid and Tyler. You don't leave their sides. I will not give Chase my powers. Okay…now you can bitch."

"Well what do you want me to say Caleb?"

"You have nothing to say…that's a first…"

"Shut up Caleb…I am still pissed about this."

"I will do everything I can until you and Sara are safe…this I promise you."

I sat there with Caleb for a while in silene. "Will you take me to see Pogue?"

"Yeah…lets go…"

We spent the rest of the night at Pogue's, seemingly lifeless, side.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Covenant...

* * *

It was the night of the dance, and Caleb's birthday. The night Caleb would ascend and fight Chase. Down stairs, the boys waited with Evelyn, who no doubt was bitching Caleb out about not going to fight chase alone. Sara and I sat up in Evelyn's bathroom getting ready for the dance solemnly. Sara was in an ivory floor lengths dress that emphasized her figure beautifully. I wore a red two-piece, off the shoulder corset dress. The corset had black and red vertical stripes and the skirt flared out at the knee.

"That dress looks stunning on you Sara." I smiled as I pulled her hair into an elegant ponytail.

"I was just going to say the same to you Shilo. Red is a great color on you." Sara smiled at me in the mirror.

"Maybe that's why Pogue hates it when I ware red." My small joke lifted Sara's spirits slightly as she chuckled. "Okay, your hairs done. Switch." I sat on the small chair as Sara started curling my hair. I fiddled with the single red rose hair clip that was to adorn my hair.

* * *

Sara and I descended the stairs carefully in our heels coming to a haut at the foot of the stairs where Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Evelyn all looked up at us in awe.

"Wow," Caleb looked at Sara in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful my dears." Evelyn smiled and hugged me affectionately. I looked at Reid and Tyler and chuckled as they both looked at me and fixed their shirts. "

I raised an eyebrow at the two, "you like my dress boys?"

"You look amazing Shi!" Tyler blurted out hastily. Reid nodded in agreement.

Caleb chuckled behind me lightly, "Reid…your drooling." Reid shot him a look. "Pogue would hate it. Which means you look great Shi."

"Then I have succeeded my goal for the evening!"

Caleb smiled, "you all ready?"


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the back seat of Tyler's car watching Caleb and Sara part ways. And was surprised to find myself jealous of the kiss they shared. I brushed it off and looked straight ahead as Sara slid in next to me. I smiled weakly at Caleb and waved as Tyler pulled away.

"He'll be fine," I voiced an answer to the silent question in Sara's mind.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked quietly.

"I have known him my whole life and he has yet to break a promise," I took hold of Sara's hand and patted it comfortingly.

"I trust you," Sara smiled at me but I saw past the façade. Part of her trusted me, but another part didn't believe a word I said.

Sara's POV

As we walked toward the school, I felt as if we were being watched. Shilo was standing a few feet away from us while I stood between Tyler and Reid as Reid talked to Caleb on the phone. I couldn't hear Caleb's side of the conversation but I got the basic jest.

"No… Yeah, she's right here. Hold on. Sara."

"Hey Caleb," I talked into Reid's cell.

"How are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"Good. I miss you."

"I miss you too. How's Shilo doing?"

"She's okay, we haven't said much since we got in the car though. You wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, thanks."

I put my hand to the microphone and looked around, but I couldn't see Shilo anywhere. "Guy's…where's Shilo?" Tyler and Reid both looked around and shrugged.

"She was just here," Tyler said.

"Sara…What's going on? Oh…shit…."

"Caleb? Caleb…What's going on?"

Then the line went dead.

Caleb's POV

"Sara…What's going on?" I asked into the phone when a heavy figure landed on the hood of my car. I dropped my cell, grabbed the wheel, and slammed on the breaks. In front of me was Chase, smirking. He through his hands forward and my windshield started to shatter and fly slowly towards my face.

"What's your plan?" Chase asked me. "You can't beat me you know." He jumped in the air and all the windows in my car exploded. I climbed out of my car as the lightning and wind kicked up suddenly. I realized where I was. Putnam Barn…I ran through the trees and tall grass and into the barn. In the few moments I was out in the rain, I was already soaked through. Inside was actually very intimidating with the lack of light and the sharp farm tools hanging on every spare inch of wood.

"You know," Chase voice came from above me. I looked up and saw him on the landing above me. "I just getting the feeling that you are not going to keep up your end of the bargain. So I took out a little insurance policy." He pointed to the back of the barn and a pair of lanterns lit and there, floating in mid-air, was Shilo. My heart stopped for a moment and my teeth clenched. "She dose look quite stunning. She will make a beautiful bride to me. Don't you think?"

I glanced back and saw he was gone. I took a step towards Shilo.

"You touch her…" Chase was on the landing above Shilo. "And she dies!" I put my hands up to show I wasn't going to try anything. "In fact. Time is running out for you dear Shilo. So why don't we get down to business." My mind raced with worry for Shilo. As my eyes turned black, the whole barn shook, mimicking my fury for what he had done to Shilo. Chase didn't seem fazed.

"Oooo…Witchy," Chase smiled. I gave him a look and he chuckled at his own pun. "Oops…did I…did I say…witch? You know what…I'll tell you what. I'll make this easy for you. How about…an accident? You lose control over your car on your way to your pathetic little dance. Trust me. I'm good at car accidents. Everyone will miss you. They'll say great things about you. Only the covenant will know the real truth. To them, you'll become a legend. The one who gave his life for them."

"How about you let Shilo go, and I'll let you live out your life?"

Chase raised his arms and his body followed. "How about, I make you…my wiatch?"

"I'll never will you my power!"

Chase looked a little surprised. "Then it looks like trouble for Shilo."

"I'll never let that happen!"

"Fine…Let's do it your way, lover boy." With that, Chase shot energy from his hands, sending me into a pillar. Chase landed in front of me. He kicked a ball of energy, hitting me in the chest. "Like taking candy from a baby."

I sent my own ball of energy at him, only to have it blocked. He went on the offensive, and attempted to hit me again, but before he could hit me, I levitated into the air. I repeatedly avoided his blows until strings of energy sprang from his hands and wound around me, and pulled me toward him, and then sent me flying back and up into the landing. I looked down and saw Shilo's body floating delicately. I needed to protect her…I needed to save her.

"Easy as pie," Chase said behind me. I stood up, thinking I was ready, until he hit me once again. I hit the pillar above where Shilo was floating.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit me in the heart. The pain was agonizing and I could barely concentrate. All I could hear was my own screams and Chase's mocking voice.

"Are we Ascending? Finally! Scary huh, Caleb? This new power you get when you ascend? Frankly, I don't think your cut out for it. So why don't we just call it a night. Just say the words."

The last bit of my new powers entered me. My body turned to water and I fell to the ground, my body reverting back into a solid state. My anger coursed through me and I let my power take hold. I hit Chase with my new power. The vibrations had knocked a lantern to the ground and set the hay on fire. I sent blow, after blow until Chase rolled to the ground. I floated up and behind him as he stood up.

"Okay…I'm a little impressed. Not bad!"

"Thanks," I surprised him and I hit him again. He went through several pillars and landed on his back laughing. I floated into the air. "Oh…trying to impress Shilo are we?" I hit him again but missed as he dived out of the way. He started levitating an old piece of farm equipment and sent it at me; I jumped up and over it and heard it hit the wood behind me. I threw several pitchforks at Chase only to have him block himself. I tried another ball of energy and he caught it and added his own energy. He threw it back at me and I found myself in a pile of rubble and debris. I crawled out but Chase used his powers to throw me back down. He came over and lifted my head by the hair so I had to look at Shilo.

"Are you ready to say uncle?" He asked.

"I'm ready for you to go to hell!"

I watched as the fire ignited to twice its height. Chase threw me up in the air and out of the second story window out into the rain. I landed on my back several yards away. I ignored the pain and put all my focus on saving Shilo. Chase stalked over to me slowly.

"Just say the words," Chase said. "Just say the words and it's all over."

Chase kneeled in front of me and took my head in his hands, squeezing slightly.

"Come on," He growled. "Say it. Say the words! 'I.'"

"I…"

"'Will you…'"

"Will you…" Chase looked hopeful for a moment. "Nothing!" Chase ground his teeth in anger and I threw my leg up, sending him back towards the barn.

He landed and faced me. We each put on a fighting stance. Chase took the first blows. I blocked each one successfully. I then took the offensive and hit him with several blows, inevitably sending him to the ground. Chase sprang up suddenly and raced towards me. I flew high above him and landed in the second story window of the barn. We exchanged several blows, and Chase set the Barn ablaze, fire shot out of the windows and my first thought was for Shilo.

Chase threw another ball at me and I mimicked his move by catching the ball and adding my own energy. Suddenly another bolt of lightning hit me and I added twice the energy then I should've had. Chase looked shocked and knew something had happened.

Chase ran at me, only to have me throw my ball of energy at him. The ball passed right through him and he was thrown back. Fire engulfed him and he was gone.

I ran back into the flaming barn and made my way toward the back where Shilo was floating unconscious. I jumped over flaming pillars and made it to Shilo. My heart tightened again at the sight of her. I didn't understand what I was feeling as I picked her up in my arms and ran back out into the rain.

I set her in a small open trailer and brushed her dark hair from her face. She looked so beautiful. I cupped her face in my hand and stroked her cheek.

Shilo's POV

I felt rain hitting my face delicately, along with a soft thumb caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw that I was outside in the rain. And above me, was Caleb. He smiled down at me, "hey there sleeping beauty."

"Caleb? Where am I? What happened?"

Caleb smiled and helped me sit up. "We're at Putnam Barn. Chase kidnapped you and tried to use you a leverage."

I looked at him slightly confused. "Me? Why would he kidnap me and not Sara?"

"Are you seriously asking me to understand the mind of a psychopath?"

"Where is he?"

"Burning in the fire," Caleb nodded to the barn and sure enough it was burning. I looked back at him and smiled.

"My hero," I hugged Caleb tight to me and I felt him pull me into him just as tightly. He mumbled something into my hair that I couldn't quite understand. But I didn't care; I just wanted Caleb to keep holding me.


	10. Chapter 10

Caleb and I waited in his car while the firefighters went through the ashes of Putnam barn. One of the firefighters came over and informed us that they didn't find anybody. After he was out of ear shot, I looked up and Caleb, "how can that be?" Caleb shrugged and got in the drivers seat. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, Shi." Caleb looked around to make sure no one was looking and used his powers to repair his car windows. I chuckled and gave him a look. Caleb smiled and put the car in drive. Caleb put his hand on my knee and I took his hand between mine and squeezed it gently.

"Where to first? Sara or Pogue?" I asked looking out the window, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Pogue…he'll want to know you are safe."

"Give me your phone. I'll call Sara and tell her to meet us. She must be worried sick."

"Probably. Thanks Shilo," Caleb squeezed my knee and smiled.

I dialed Sara's number and Sara answered frantic.

"Caleb!? Are you all right? Where is Shilo? Is she okay?" Sara's voice said through the phone.

"Whoa…whoa…calm down Sara…Caleb and I are fine. Chase is gone. Meet us at the hospital and we'll talk there."

"Shilo? Oh thank God. Okay. We'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and whistled. "Yep…frantic!"

"Now I am afraid to meet her."

"Afraid you'll be kissed to death?"

"Don't be a smart ass…"

"I was born that way," the two of us laughed. An awkward silence followed for a while until a thought crossed my mind. "Caleb, what did you say into my hair, after you saved me?"

Caleb looked straight ahead contemplating his answer. "Caleb?"

"I don't remember for the life of me," Caleb said softly. I nodded as we pulled up to the hospital.

Caleb and I stopped by the gift shop and picked up flowers for Kate and Pogue…I also got Pogue small teddy bear. Kate was still asleep so we dropped off her flowers and went to Pogue's room. I knocked on the door. "Hey Pogue…you awake?"

"Shi? Is that you? Come in!" Pogue's voice said from the other side. I walked in and smiled at my brother. He us sitting upright and smiling wide. Caleb came right behind me.

"Shi…why are you in that dress?" I looked down and realized I was indeed still in my dress.

"Ha…funny story…" I smiled trying to keep the mood light. "Well, Caleb had to fight Chase last night…and Chase decided to…how do I put this…kidnap me and threaten my life."

"WHAT!?" Pogue yelled.

Caleb put a hand up. "Relax man, Chase is gone, Shilo is fine…obviously. As well as you and Kate. That's all that matters."

Pogue grabbed my wrist and pulled me next to him on his bed and hugged me tight. "Are you sure you are alright?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Positive. Just a little tired."

Pogue looked up as Caleb placed our gifts on the table. "Thank you, Caleb. For saving Shilo. I don't know how to put into words how thankful I am that you were there when she needed you."

"Pogue," Caleb said sitting in a chair near by. "Next to my mother, you guy's are the most important people in my life. Shilo and you are my closest friends."

"Aw…Kodak moment," I smiled and cuddled into Pogue's side.

"Caleb!" Sara's voice came from the door and all of our faces snapped to her. "Oh my God, Caleb! Are you alright?" Sara locked her arms around him and kissed him several times. I felt my heart twist with jealously. _Good God, what am I feeling? Caleb is like family. I shouldn't be feeling like this._

Pogue seemed to feel just as uncomfortable as I was and covered my eyes with his hands.

"There is a child in the room!" Pogue said annoyed.

"I am seventeen bro! Now remove your hand before I bite it off!" I smirked and bit the air playfully.

"Hey you two!" Sara laughed. Pogue uncovered my eyes and Sara was smiling at me. "Are you okay Shilo?"

"Peachy, I just don't know why Chase took me. It seems more prudent for him to take you. Your dating Caleb. Not me."

"I don't know, but Reid and Tyler we're worried sick," Sara came and sat next to me.

"Aw. Did they cry?" Pogue laughed.

"I think Tyler was on the verge. We went back to your place Caleb, and waited, but your mom wasn't there."

Caleb and I looked at Sara, before Caleb pulled out his phone.

Caleb left the room and came back about fifteen minutes later, in a state of depression.

"Caleb? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My Dad…he willed me…" He couldn't finish. He didn't have to.

Yes it's a short chapter and a bit corny, but give me a break, they can't all be amazeingness! LOL! I will update as soon as I can. BTW Rehearsals are going great!


	11. Chapter 11

Three months have passed since Caleb's ascension. Next were Pogue's and I. Caleb had repeatedly told me that is didn't hurt, but the look in his eyes said the opposite.

I had started applying to different colleges, Harvard, Yale, ect. My parents were on a mission to get Pogue and me into Harvard. Truth be told, I didn't want to go to an Ivy League school. I want to go to school for theatre, or musical theatre…I hadn't quite decided.

I was sitting at my computer chatting with my friend Sorin, who went to Boston Conservatory.

Are you going to apply here or not Shi?

I don't know Sorin, I don't think my family would approve of me going to school for theatre.

Fuck your family, you love acting, you kick ass at it, GO TO BOSTON CONSERVATORY!

**LOL! Don't virtually yell at me you whore! **

Oh you did not just call me a whore, slut!

**I love you Sorin!**

I love you Shi!

**Oh, are you still crushing in my brother?**

Are you still crushing on Caleb?

**Whoa! Wait a sec, what do you mean am I crushing on Caleb?**

Don't pull that shit with me lady; you have had a thing for him for as long as I have known you!

**You are crazy, and avoiding my question!**

Yes I still think your brother is hot! Too bad he is straight.

I think you two would be cute together.

So would you and Caleb!

**Knock it off!**

Admit it!

**Never!!!!**

Fine, well I got to go to class. Apply! Please!

**All right, I'll apply! **

Promise?

**Promise! Mwah! Love ya dear!**

Love you 2 hun! Mwah!

I logged off the chat room and pulled up my homework. My heart was light, I hadn't talked to Sorin in a couple of months and it felt good to talk to him. He was one of my closest friends outside of the covenant! He was the sweetest gay guy a girl could meet. We had acted together several times and loved hanging out. When he first told me he had a thing for my brother, I nearly busted a gut. Picturing my brother with another guy was hysterical to me.

I lay down on my bed and started writing my English paper. Just as I was getting into it, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!"

I continued to write until Pogue's voice piped up. "Hey Shi, you busy?"

I smiled at Pogue and shook my head. "Come on in!" I got up and moved over. Pogue sat down across from me and stared hard at me. "What?"

"I was wondering how you were doing. You have been acting a little weird since the whole Chase thing."

I didn't know how to answer that. I had been different since then. "I just can't stop wondering why Chase took me and not Sara. There has to be a reason as to why he chose to hold me hostage and not her."

"I don't know Shi." Something in his voice told me that he did know. "Caleb wants us to meet tonight. You're driving with me."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"No. Caleb felt someone using again, big time. Like when Chase used. He's worried that he might still be around."

I felt my heart stop for a moment. I don't think I could handle another encounter with Chase. Especially so close to me and Pogue's birthday.

Pogue noticed the look on my face and pulled me into a tight hug. "I won't let him hurt you, Shi."

"I know," I sighed and wiped the single tear from my eye.

Later that night, Pogue and I pulled up to the Colony House. Everyone was already there and Pogue and I walked down into the cave. Caleb watched me intensely, making me blush lightly under his gaze. Pogue and I sat in our spots and listened to Caleb.

"Well, I might as well get right into it. Last night at about 2 AM, I felt a major power surge. Like when Chase was around. It woke me out of a dead sleep." Caleb's eyes were locked on mine. "I want someone to stay with Shilo at all times! I don't want to risk her safety. Especially id Chase is still around. He wants to make her…his. I will not let that happen."

I looked up at Caleb. "What happens when I go to college?"

"You'll be at Harvard. We'll all be there."

"What if I don't go to Harvard?"

The boys all stopped and stared at me. "What do you mean?" Pogue asked.

"I don't want to go to Harvard. I want to go to…Boston Conservatory."

"What?" Pogue asked confused. The other boys had a similar look on their faces.

"I want to go to school for musical theatre." I waited a few minutes for a reaction.

"Do you honestly thing, that mom and dad will let you do that?" Pogue laughed.

"Mom, and Dad, can't tell me what I can and can't do Pogue!" I stood up and walked away from the circle and over to the bookshelf, fuming.

"What makes you think that you can even get in there?" Pogue dug his hole deeper. Caleb, Ried, and Tyler kept trying to tell him to bail out, but to no avail.

"Who are you to say if I have talent or not?" I advanced on him. "It's my life! I do what I want to do! And if you think you can stop me…think again!" I ran up the stairs and back to my car, leaving Pogue behind. I couldn't stand being near him right now. I called up Sara and Kate and told them to meet me a Nicky's.

When I parked my car, I sat there for a few moments and tried to calm myself. Once I made it into Nicky's, I found Kate and Sara at a small booth in the corner. They obviously knew I'd need the privacy. "Hey, guys." I said slightly teary.

"Shi," Kate said getting up and hugging me. "Are you alright?"

"Come sit here," Sara said patting the seat next to her.

"I can't stand him!" I said sitting down.

"Who," Kate asked.

"Pogue! He is such a bastared. I tell him that I don't want to go to Harvard. I want to go to Boston Conservatory, and you know what he dose?" The girls shook their heads in the negative. "He fucking laughed at me! Asked me why I think I could get in there!"

"No!" Kate said angry.

"Oh God!" Sara put an arm around me.

"What do your parents think?" Kate asked.

"I haven't told them."

"Oh…well, you have the talent and the perseverance to make it in theatre…so I say go for it."

"Here, here!" Sara smiled.

I ended up spending the night with Ried in his dorm room. He even graciously took the floor so I could sleep on the bed. The next morning, during my study hall, I went to the library, went online and requested an application to Boston Conservatory.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wahoo!" I yelled as I ran back up the driveway holding the mail in my hands. The biggest thing was a large envelope from Boston Conservatory. I ran into the house, threw the rest of the mail on the table by the door, and raced upstairs. I locked my door behind me and jumped onto my bed. I tore open the envelope and read the first sheet.

"Dear Miss. Perry, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Boston Conservatory on a full theatre scholarship."

That was all I needed to read before I started shouting at the top of my lungs! Pogue was soon knocking on my door.

"Hey! What's going on in there?"

I used my door unlocked and Pogue came in with a confused look on his face, followed closely by Reid, Tyler, and Caleb.

"I was accepted to Boston Conservatory on a full scholarship!" I rushed at Pogue and hugged him tightly around the neck.

The hug wasn't returned. "What?" Pogue asked confused.

"I'm going to Boston Conservatory on a full scholarship!"

"Yes, I heard that part. But I can't believe you actually got in…and on a full scholarship no less."

I backed away from the group; I had fallen from my little high. "You just can't be happy for me can you?"

"What? You…but…" Pogue tried to fix the situation.

"No!" I said angrily. I knew what he wanted from me. The same that my parents did, Harvard. "Do I come off as stuffy Harvard kind of girl?"

"Tyler, Reid, and Caleb were also at a loss for words, though they were also smiling."

"You don't think mom and dad are going to approve do you?"

"No," I laughed. "Which is why I am so happy that I got a full scholarship. They don't have to pay a thing! They can't control me now!"

Pogue turned away from me and left the room silently. "Aren't you happy for me?" I asked, but received no answer, from Pogue's receding back. A small tear rolled down my cheek.

"We're happy for you Shi." Caleb smiled walking forward to give me a hug. I returned it absent-mindedly. Unsure of what had just happened.

"Way to go Shi!" Reid and Tyler chorused as the hugged me two.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot that you are happy for me. But, it's not the same as the one who matters most."

The next few days at my house were at best…awkward. If Mom and Dad weren't yelling at me, no one was talking to me. The room would go quiet when I came into the room and the looks…they sent chills up my spine. Everyone else I told was so happy for me. Why couldn't my own family? All meals were eaten in silence, and the rest of my nights were spent out of the house or locked in my room crying.

Even at school, Pogue avoided me. He had taken to sitting only with Kate, Reid, or Tyler. Caleb always sat next to me though. Thank God for him. If I didn't have Caleb…I would probably have gone insane by the fourth day. The teacher's even noticed the silent hostility between Pogue and I.

"So…how goes everything?" Caleb asked as I climbed out of the pool after school. I had taken to taking out my anger and tears out in the pool.

"How do you think?" I scoffed taking the towel he offered me.

"Do you want to hang out tonight? Go to a movie? Or Nicky's? My treat and Pogue's not invited…" Caleb smiled trying to bait me…if he hadn't smiled, it probably wouldn't have worked. I chuckled and shook my head in defeat.

"You're paying?"

"Yep."

"Alright…pick me up at 6?"

"You got it. Any movie you want to see?"

"Underworld!" I said automatically, causing Caleb to laugh.

"Figures."

"Bite me Caleb!" A thought entered my mind. "Oh…is Sara coming?"

"No, she has a family thing tonight. Just you and me."

"Alright." I smiled and hugged Caleb, avoiding getting him wet.

"So I'll pick you up. Take you to the movies then dinner…anywhere reasonable."

"Alright…are we going to try to avoid Nicky's?"

"Most likely. I'll see if Pogue's going to be there tonight."

I nodded and excused myself to go change. I looked at my cell and saw that Sorin had texted me.

**I'll be in town tomorrow. Wanna hang?**

I smiled wide and texted him back ASAP. _Yes! I need to see you! My family hasn't talked to me in more then a week!_

**They're still upset about ur acceptance to BC?**

_Yeah. Well call me later tonight. Caleb's taking me out to a movie to cheer me up._

**Oh…well remember he has a GF! Don't go getting touchy-feely hun!**

_Fuck you! I'll ttyl love! Bye!_

**L8R!**

I walked out of the locker room and walked with Caleb to my car. I groaned at what I saw. Pogue was leaning on his bike waiting for me. I unlocked my car and tried to get past him. He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Shi, we need to talk…"

I wretched my arm away. "No! I think you have made your point all to clear…bro."

"Shi. I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that! Sorry is no longer enough! Right now…I hate you! I could care less about you anymore!"

"Shi…" Caleb put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down." I felt the tears fight for freedom. I shrugged Caleb off of me.

"Shilo…please, I want to put this behind us. Can't we start over?"

"Start over? Start over!? That is hilarious. You laugh in my face when I told you I wanted to apply to BC! You said, "What makes you think you could get in there," how do you expect me to just put that behind me Pogue?"

Pogue and Caleb stood stone faced. They had never seen me like this. I fought back my tears, but eventually they started escaping me.

"Pogue…I love you, you're my brother and I always will love you. But I can't be around you right now! Just leave me alone, don't try to talk to me. When I want to make amends…I will come to you first thing. But for now…" I couldn't finish, a sob escaped my lips and I hurried into my car and shot out of the parking lot like a rocket.

Pogue's POV

Shilo was right. Of course. She almost always was. I knew that when I'd laughed at her, I struck a nerve…I put salt on an open cut. She had every right to be angry with me. I just hoped she would forgive me by our birthday. So far away but approaching so fast.

"Give her her space Pogue," Caleb slapped my back. "She's just…well pissed with you. You know how she is. By your birthday, at the very latest, she will have gotten over it. She won't want to miss your birthday."

"I hope so, man. I feel like a total ass about what I did and said."

"In all truth, you should. You're her brother; you are supposed to be on her side. Your parents are the ones who should blow up at her."

"Your right. Where are you taking her tonight?"

"Why do you want to know?" Caleb looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to know where to avoid going."

"Well we are going to see Underworld then go out to dinner. I will text you the specific restaurant when I know."

"Alright."

"What has Kate said to you since Shi talked to her?"

"Oh, man. I got an ear full! Told me that she was in her right mind to dump me then and there. She is Shi's best girl friend."

"Yeah."

"Is Sara going with the two of you?"

"No, she's hanging with family this weekend. It's just me and Shi."

"Just keep your hands off her."

"Dude, come on. I have a girl friend." Caleb rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ever since the Barn, Shilo and you have been practically joined at the hip. I am surprised that Sara hasn't gotten on your case."

"She has. She asked me last week who my girlfriend was, her or Shi. Obviously I said Sara, and I explained that Shi and I are best friends, nothing more."

"Are you sure about that?" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes. It's just…well. Since the Barn…I feel like I can't leave her alone for too long. Like she needs my protection of something."

"I can respect that." I grabbed my helmet and out it on my head. "Well, I gotta work. Talk to you later, man. Have fun tonight."

"Alright, man. I will." Caleb smiled as I road away. Something in the back of my head told me that Shi was safe with Caleb.

I just hoped my instinct was right.


	13. Chapter 13

Shilo's POV

I looked in my mirror one last time before I waited on the front porch for Caleb. I was pleased with the result. My hair was up in a half ponytail; a few strands of hair framed my face. I wore a red corset, black skinny jeans, and my knee high, high heeled boots. I put on a necklace that Kate had gotten me two years ago. It was a simple garnet stone set in silver backing. The chain let the pendent settle nicely on my chest. I slipped in a simple pair of hoop earrings and smiled at myself. "Not to shabby, Shilo."

_But why are you dressing up so much for Caleb? I mean you are going out to a movie and a simple dinner. And it's not like you going on a date with him…right?_ A small voice said in the back of my mind.

"Urg!" I rubbed my temples. My cell rang. The screen read Caleb.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shi. I'm coming up your street now. Be there in three minutes."

"You got it!" I smiled as I hung up the phone, grabbed my purse and jacket, and ran down stairs. I stood on the top step and waved as Caleb pulled up in his car. I walked swiftly over and slid into the passenger seat. "Hey."

"Hey, Shi." Caleb looked me over and smiled. "You look great. New outfit?"

"No, you just haven't seen it. You really like it?"

"Well, I wouldn't ware it…but it looks amazing on you." I blushed lightly and looked at what Caleb wore. He was also slightly dressed up. He wore a black button down shirt and nice jeans.

"You don't look bad yourself." Caleb smiled at me as we drove out of the driveway.

"So, Underworld…"

"Yep."

"You and your vampire fetish," Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, if you were a vamp, I would be fighting Sara tooth and nail for you!" It took me a second before what I said dawned on me. _Fuck!_

"You would win. Sara is book smart, but put her in a fight she would be the kind of girl who would run away."

"Well, we all have our strengths and weaknesses. Sara is book smart but weak. I am tough but over emotional."

"Yeah well, I still don't know how you are feeling half the time. I can read Sara like a book. I like her, but…"

"Are you losing interest in her?"

"I don't know Shi. She keeps getting on my case about you and I hanging out. And asks me why Chase took you…How dose one answer something they don't know?"

"I don't know. But I have wondered the same thing. Did Chase say anything in the Barn about why he took me?'

"I'm not sure. He might of. But everything was happening so fast, I don't remember much."

"I understand."

"I don't mean to bring this up…but do you think you will forgive Pogue before your birthday?"

"I plan on it. But let him sweat a bit. I feel bad about today though."

"Don't, Pogue got the message. He knows that laughing at you was horrible. He wishes he could take it back."

"I know. I…just wish he could be proud of me. I need his support, God knows I have lost Mom and Dad's."

"They'll come around. As for Pogue, he is proud of you. You stood your ground, he admires that. Just…don't make him wait too long. It kills him, that you two aren't on good terms."

I turned to Caleb and nodded, "Alright."

Caleb reached behind my seat and handed me a stack of CD's. "Pick one," he said.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Caleb chuckled at my reaction. I flipped through the CD's. I smiled when I found the one I wanted. "Here you are."

"I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love…My Chemical Romance" Caleb read the title of the CD. "Good choice."

"Thank you," I watched Caleb put the CD into the player and waited for the music to play.

Once the music started I started feeling more at ease and settled into the heated seats.

After we got to the theatre, we walked up to the ticket booth. I pulled out my wallet to grab my money absent mindedly, until Caleb grabbed my arm and snatched my wallet. "No…bad Shilo!"

I looked up at him and blushed, "sorry, I forgot." Caleb pocketed my wallet, "You'll get this back after dinner, missy." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

A small red head straightened up when Caleb approached the widow. She immediately started flirting.

"How can I help you?"

"Two for Underworld please."

The girl looked over at me and her eyes narrowed at me before looking at my outfit in slight disgust. "That will be $25.33." Caleb handed her the money and waited for change. "Here are your tickets, and your change. Enjoy your movie."

"Thank you, we will." Caleb smiled and put an arm around my shoulders leading me away.

"Thank you," I waved to the lady who shot me a dirty look. "Well, she doesn't like me." I laughed as we got inline to buy food.

"What do you mean?"

I gave Caleb a look, "are you telling me you didn't notice how she was flirting with you?"

"She was?" Caleb said. God, sometimes he was so dense.

"Oh, lord! Never mind." I laughed as we got up to the counter. I got pretzel bites with cheese and bottled water. Caleb got popcorn and a large soda. "Typical boy." I laughed as he paid for the food.

In the theatre, I lead Caleb to the back row. It was my favorite place to sit when watching a movie. Caleb smiled as he sat next to me. "What?"

"Nothing…you just smiled. Haven't seen it much this week. I missed it."

I will admit it! I loved that he said that! God damn it, I couldn't help it. Luckily Caleb didn't notice because just as I started blushing, the lights dimmed and the previews started.

Caleb and I exited the theatre laughing about the movie slightly. It was good, amazing really. It was just one of toughs private jokes. When we got into Caleb's car we discussed where to go for dinner.

"Let's just go to Nicky's," I said smiling.

"Alright," Caleb said pulling out his phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Um…texting Pogue, telling him the leave Nicky's if he is there."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't bother, I can deal."

"Are you sure?" Caleb looked at me unsure.

"Don't make me take that phone. I will be fine." I laughed reaching for the phone.

"Okay, if you're sure. To Nicky's!" Caleb revved the engine and sped down the road to Nicky's.

Once we pulled into Nicky's parking lot, I noticed Pogue's bike near by. I took a deep breath and got out of Caleb's car.

"You absolutely sure about this?" Caleb asked, noticing Pogue's bike as well.

"Yeah, just stay by me."

"You got it," Caleb put an arm on my shoulders and led me into the bar. Inside was the usual warmth and smell of fried food. I looked around and found Pogue, Reid, and Tyler playing pool. Tyler nudged Reid and nodded in my direction. Reid repeated the movement to Pogue who stood shocked, not knowing what to do. I chuckled to myself at my brother's inner struggle.

"Caleb," I nudged him in the side.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to go talk to Pogue, he might go crazy any moment now." I nodded to Pogue who still looked terrified and conflicted.

Caleb laughed once and nodded. "Find a table and I'll be right there." I nodded and watched as Caleb weaved over to Pogue. I found a booth in near the back of the bar. I sat down and read through the menu until I felt a presence across from me. I lowered the menu ready to see Caleb, but found Aaron instead. An annoyed groan escaped my lips. "What do you want Aaron?"

"To grace you with the pleasure of my company," Aaron smirked.

"I am here with someone Aaron. Get lost."

"Yeah, Caleb. I saw. What would Sara think about this?"

"She wouldn't care cause she knows Caleb and I are friends."

"Sure, that's why he walked in with his arm around you."

"He was being a gentleman, which is more then I can say for you! Please leave me alone."

"Shilo, why do you play hard to get with me?"

"Two reasons, A, I am hard to get. B, I would make out with an Egyptian Asp rather then you! Now go before I do something I re…well actually I won't regret it." Under the table I felt Aaron rubbing his leg against mine.

"I think we both know that you want me, Shilo."

I smiled and leaned slightly over the table, "well then why don't you kiss me, you idiot."

Aaron smiled triumphantly and leaned over towards me. I kept the bile from rising in my thought as he kissed me passionately, running his tongue over my lips. I smiled evilly to myself as I curled my fingers in the hair on the back of his head.

"SHILO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler's voiced rang nearby. I pulled Aaron away from my lips and smiled at him before using all my strength to slam his head on the table. Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler gathered at the booth and stood shocked at what had happened.

Aaron brought his head up, swearing loudly. "Bitch, you broke my nose!"

"I warned you didn't I? And FYI, I don't regret it!" I crossed my arms in front of me and smiled.

Nicky came over to the booth and asked what was going on. Aaron tried to get me kicked out, by saying he did nothing to provoke me.

Nicky looked between us, "I saw what was going on and by the look I saw on Shilo's face, before she played you, looked rather annoyed."

"Maybe if you had just left when I had asked, Aaron."

"You asked him to leave?"

"More then once, Nicky."

"Well then, I say you had fair warning Aaron. Now come on and we will get you cleaned up."

"My nose is broken! Do I need to go to the hospital?" Aaron asked touching his nose.

Nicky looked at his nose carefully, "It's not broken, relax. Go clean up." Nicky turned to me, "And please don't try to hurt any more of my customers, please Shilo."

"Okay Nicky, sorry."

Reid and Tyler slid into the booth across from me wide eyed, while Caleb sat next to me and Pogue pulled up a chair. His mouth repeatedly opening and closing trying to figure out what to say.

"So who is buying my a stiff drink to make me forget what I just had to do?" I took a napkin and wiped my mouth as Caleb chuckled.

"I...What…" Pogue tried to speak.

"I think," Reid rolled his eyes. "He wants' to ask why you did that?"

"Which part? The kiss or the Buffy-esque move I pulled?"

"Both!" Pogue nearly shouted.

"Improvisation is an amazing thing," I smirked at my brother. "What? Did you actually think I wanted to kiss that Narcissistic pig?"

"Well," Pogue shrugged. "I guess I wasn't exactly thinking logically."

"Do you ever?" Reid and I said together.

"Okay, back off the man. I think he's been through enough." Caleb patted Pogue's shoulder sympathetically. "Who wants' food?"

After I told Caleb what I wanted, Caleb pulled Reid and Tyler with him to 'help him' carry the food. Pogue slid next to me.

"So…um…are we okay now?"

"Well…I guess you having to see me kiss Aaron was pay-back enough, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Pogue clenched his fists at the thought.

"Just one condition."

"Yes?"

"Be on my side from now on."

Pogue thought it over for a moment and smiled. "Deal!"

I smiled wide and hugged Pogue tightly around the neck. "I love you Pogo."

"I love you too, Shi-shi."

"Ahem!" Reid coughed behind Pogue. "We done with the heartfelt moment? Food's here." Reid, Tyler, and Caleb indeed each held a basket of food. Tyler handed Pogue his burger before sitting down. Pogue and I got up and let Caleb get in first, setting down my chicken finger basket next to his own burger. I sat down next to Caleb so I was now between my brother and Caleb.

It felt good for us all to be back together again.

"Man, I wish I had gotten that kiss on video instead of just a few pics on my phone."

"You what?" I asked mid chicken finger.

"Yeah, see?" Reid held up his phone and showed me the few pictures he had of me kissing and slamming Aaron's head on the table.

"Yeah, feel free to keep the slamming picture but you best delete the kiss! I don't want to remember that ever again!"

"Fuck that shit. This is going on my web page!"

"Pogue? Caleb?" I looked between them with a small puppy dog pout.

Pogue's eyes turned black causing Reid to go still just long enough for Caleb to get the phone out of Reid's hand, and pass it to me. "Here you are."

"Thank you!" I smiled as I deleted the picture.

"That's not fair!" Reid complained as I handed him back his phone. "That was gonna get me so many hits online!"

"Yeah well," I rolled by eyes as I bit into a French fry. "Sucks to be you!"


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to my cell phone ringing like crazy. I turned on my side and sleepily answered it.

"What?"

"Wake the hell up sleeping beauty!" Sorin's voice said through the receiver. I sat straight up and smiled.

"Hey! Where you at husband?"

"Look outside wife!" Sorin laughed.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my window. Drawing back the curtain I looked down and saw Sorin sitting non-chalantly on his jaguar waving up at me. "Do yourself a favor first though."

"What?" I asked opening my window for fresh air.

"Put on a shirt and pants."

I looked down and realized I was only in my sports bra and my panties. I blushed bright red and flipped him the bird before hanging up on him, running to my dresser and throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, shoes and a halter. I ran down the stairs in a flurry, Pogue gave me a look as I ran past him by the door.

"What's up?"

"Sorin's here!" I laughed going to the door.

"Oh. He doesn't still have a thing for me dose he?"

"Maybe. Not sure. You still have a thing for him?"

"Fuck you, sis."

"Fuck you too, bro!" I laughed and shot out of the front door and down the steps to Sorin's open arms.

"Hey there!" Sorin laughed as I flung myself into his arms.

"Hi!" I kissed his cheek happily.

"You look awesome! Gorgeous as always. Turn." Sorin looked me over holding my hand so I could turn. "Nice. How any guy, gay or straight, could resist you is beyond me."

"You look great too. You grew out your hair!" I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good, Zachary dose too."

"Ooo! Who's Zachary?"

"My boy friend. You'll like him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's waiting at our hotel. He wanted to give us a little alone time to catch up."

"Aw. You have a boyfriend! What's he like? Goth? Punk? Indie? Is he smart?"

"Whoa, calm down!" Sorin covered my mouth with this hand and put a finger to his lips. "He isn't really anything. And yes he is very smart. So get in the car and we will go pick him up so you can meet him. We can all go to lunch."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"10:30. It will be almost 11:30 before we get to eat."

"Oh. Alright, lets go then!" I smiled sliding into the jag.

Sorin and I spent the ride to the hotel catching up and gossiping. Sorin kept trying to bring up Caleb but I was always able to avoid said topic. When we pulled up to the hotel, Sorin called Zachary's cell and a few minutes later there was a tall lanky dark haired boy walking swiftly to the car. Coming to the driver's side window, he leaned in and gave Sorin a small peck before sliding into the back seat.

"Aw. That was adorable," I cooed. "I want one!"

"You would if you would freaking admit you like Caleb and fight Sara for him."

"Oi! Get off it!" I turned in my seat and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Shilo. You must be Zachary?"

Zachary smiled and took my hand. "That's me. It's great to finally meet you. Sorin talks about you 50% of the time."

"Really? That's kinda creepy." I laughed at Sorin before looking back at Zachary. "What dose he talk about for the other 50%?"

"Um…me 20%, your brother and friends 10% and theatre 20%."

"Aw. He talks about my brother and my friends? How sweet."

"Okay, quit busting my balls. Or I'm not taking you guys to Olive Garden."

"What balls?" I asked sitting back against the seat.

"Hey, don't make me bring up Caleb again!"

"Shutting up."

At Olive Garden, we were seated at a small corner table, away from most of the other patrons. I looked Zachary in the eye and smiled. "You have amazing grey eyes."

"What color did you say?" Zachary and Sorin asked together in a shocked tone.

"Grey?"

"She is the only person to ever get my eye color right! I love this girl!" Zachary smiled and hugged me tightly.

We spent the lunch talking mostly about unimportant things. Sorin was beyond excited about me getting accepted into BC and laughed loudly when I told him about what I had done to Aaron last night.

"Was he really that bad a kisser?" Sorin said through fits of laughter.

"Well, depends. If I wasn't near the point of vomiting, he probably wouldn't have been a bad kisser."

"So," Zachary decided to change the subject. "Sorin tells me that you have a thing for your friend Caleb?"

"Sorin! Why are you lying to your boy friend?"

"I am not! You are lying to yourself." Sorin rolled his eyes and bit into a breadstick. "And besides, you said he put his arm around you last night, paid for everything, and didn't even notice the ticket girl flirting with him."

"Sounds like love to me." Zachary winked at me.

"Oh my God. You are both insane. Caleb and I would be like…toothpaste and orange juice."

"Ew," Sorin and Zachary chorused. "And not true!" Sorin pointed at me. "I have been friends with you both for years and you two have this little thing called chemistry. Act on it and fight like hell for him. Besides, from what I have heard about Sara, she sounds like a hypocritical Barbie doll. And Caleb always struck me as a guy who likes real women. Curves and all!" Sorin winked.

Ignoring the statement, I rolled my eyes and ate my pasta. This was not something that needed to be discussed. Caleb was with Sara. End of story. So what did it matter if I had feeling for him or not. Not that I do. I mean, please Caleb and me? Like that would work out.


	15. Chapter 15

October 13, that was mine and Pogue's birthday, and this year was going to be even more special with our ascension. Sorin and Zachary had gone back to BC and we kept in close contact. Both still tried to convince me that Caleb and I were ment to be. Especially when Zachary met Caleb, the look he past between him and I was easy to read. He was 100% convinced that we were two halves of a whole.

It was October 9th and Caleb, Reid, and Tyler were discussing if they should put down a mattress for me during my ascension.

"Hey I fell a good ten feet. Even in a liquid state, it hurt like hell." Caleb said sitting in one of his houses comfy wing chairs. I sat curled up on the one opposite him, a large book cradled between my knees.

"If it will make you guys shut it, then feel free to put down a mattress. I don't care." I said sipping from a cup of hot tea.

Setting the book aside, I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes.

"You still getting though head aches?" Pogue asked looking at me.

"Yeah, they are getting worse too."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor?" Caleb looked at me concerned.

I gave Caleb a look and reached for my purse to find some Advil. I had taken to keeping a bottle in there for the past week, since Sorin and Zachary had left.

"Do you guys want a big party?" Tyler asked working on his history homework.

"NO!" Pogue and I chorused. We smiled at each other.

"Okay…down!" Tyler laughed. "Whatcha reading Shi?"

"Um…something Sorin gave me." I said not really knowing what I was reading. "Caleb, how is Sara doing?"

"Clingy as all hell. She is afraid that you are gonna steal me or something."

"Ha!" Reid laughed. "Dose Shi look desperate?"

I smiled at Reid. "She has been kinda…pardon my language…bitchy to me since Chase kidnapped me and not her. Talk about fucked up priorities."

Caleb gave me a look and I shrugged. "I speak only what I see." He rolled his eyes but didn't argue with me statement. He knew she was being a bitch too.

TUSEDAY, OCTOBER 10TH

I watched Sara and Caleb 3 rows ahead of me. She was _flaunting_ him. She turned and gave me a look that seethed ownership, which sent my blood boiling. Caleb wasn't property! Tyler and Reid pulled back my shoulders. It was then I realized that I was hovering an inch above my seat.

"Shi…" Tyler whispered into my ear. "Your eyes. Calm down."

I took a deep breath and thought about swimming. I felt my butt land on the chair softly, and my eyes went back to their dark brown color.

"You good?" Reid asked, his and Tyler's hands still gripping her shoulders.

"Yeah…" I blushed. "Sorry, don't know what that was about."

Tyler whispered inaudibly. I glanced over at him. I opened my mouth to ask him what he had said when the bell rang. Tyler was out of his seat like a shot. I gave Reid a questioning look, but he only shrugged before racing after him.

I met up with Pogue, Kate, Caleb, and Sara at the door. I greeted Sara with a forced smile, hoping my acting was good enough. We walked to lunch in silence. Kate could see the tension between Sara and me and made sure she and Pogue stood between us.

In the lunchroom I spotted Reid and Tyler paying for their food. Sara and Kate went up to get their food, Sara shooting a warning glance at me.

I sat between Pogue and Caleb; Caleb stated that he wasn't hungry. Pogue drank from a large water bottle. I pulled out a lunch bag and pulled out my small lunch. I had packed left over stir-fry from the night before. It was cold, but still tasty. Pogue and Caleb's hands shot out and each grabbed a piece of chicken. I gave them each a look.

"What the hell? Thought you weren't hungry!" I chuckled. Caleb smiled.

"Well if I'd known you were bringing your stir fry…" I rolled my eyes.

"What's your excuse?" I nudged Pogue.

"I'm your brother, it's my job to annoy and steal from you."

"Oh of course! How could I forget?" We laughed as Reid and Tyler sat across from us. Both saw what I was eating and also grabbed bits of chicken. I rolled my eyes. When Reid reached over again, I jabbed my fork at him. He snapped his hand back with a yelp.

"Shi, what the hell?"

"Mine! My own! My chicken!" I imitated Gollum from Lord of The Rings. The guys all laughed as I leaned over my food protectively. Just then Sara and Kate joined us. Sara shot me another look, angry that I was sitting next to Caleb. I ignored it and offered each Kate and Sara some chicken.

"Want a bit? Everyone else has." I narrowed my eyes at the boys who all smiled. Kate smiled and took a piece. Sara looked at it unsure before warily taking a piece. She sniffed it, I rolled my eyes.

"Sara, I swear I didn't poison it. That was only Reid's piece." I smiled with good humor.

Sara bit into the chicken, and although she said she didn't like it, I saw in her eyes that she loved it. I shrugged and apologized, before eating my food.

"Caleb," Sara said sweetly. "You realize what Thursday is?" Caleb thought about it.

"Um…anniversary?" He had no idea as he guessed and prayed he was right.

"Yep! What do you wanna do for our one month anniversary?"

"Um…" Caleb looked at me. I took a pen from my pocket and wrote something on my hand quickly. _Romantic dinner, walk on beach, see a show. _Caleb nodded.

"Um…how about a nice dinner? Or we could go see a show?"

"Hmmm…" Sara pondered. "How about you come home with me and meet my family?"

Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Kate, and I all stopped eating.

Caleb looked at Sara. "But Pogue and Shi's birthday is on Friday. And you live a day's drive from here. If we go…I'd have to miss their…_party_."

"So?" Sara said looking past Caleb, at me. How could she do this?

"Well…it's important to me, to all of us, that I am there."

Kate knew that birthday's were a big deal for the Children of Ipswich, she didn't know why, but she knew that Sara asking Caleb to miss mine and Pogue's birthday was a huge no-no.

Sara went on. "They weren't there for your _party_."

"Um…" I interrupted. "I was!" _I was unconscious but still! _Sara's eyes narrowed at me.

"Sara…" Kate said suddenly. "It's not fair for you to keep Caleb away from his two best friends birthday. Even if you don't like Shilo right now."

"Oh…you don't like me Sara?" I said sarcastically. "I would have never guessed!" I grabbed my books and got up. "Caleb, whatever you do, I understand." I glared at Sara before looking at Pogue. "I'm suddenly not feeling too well. I'm gonna go home."

The boys all stood. "We'll walk you to the nurse." Pogue said wrapping an arm around my shoulder. Sara started to protest but Caleb put a hand up.

"Sara, you maybe my girlfriend, but you don't own me. So please…stay here with Kate. I'll see you in class." I smiled inwardly. Good boy. As we all walked away from the table, I felt Sara's gaze burning a hole into the back of my head.

We walked through the halls for a few minutes before Caleb spoke again. "Shi, I'm sorry about Sara."

"Don't worry about it. If you want to go with her, I will understand. Just call after 'it' happens."

"I'm not missing your ascension. Sara has no right to ask me to." Caleb pulled me into a one armed hug. I smiled and thanked him. Pogue, Tyler, and Reid were looking between us in awkward silence.

I looked at them. "What?"

"Nothing!" They chorused. Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…that doesn't sound suspicious at all!" He laughed.

The nurse gave me the okay to go home (thank you acting classes). The boys walked me to my car and watched me drive off. I turned on my radio and listened to a CD of show tunes that Sorin had made for me.

CALEB'S POV

Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and I watched as Shilo drove away. We all turned and walked back inside.

"You girlfriend has some issues man." Reid said. Tyler and Pogue nodded.

"Who you telling?" I scoffed, shoving my hands into my pockets

Tyler sighed. "You should have seen Shi in English when Sara looked back at her. Her eyes went black, and she started…hovering."

"What?" Pogue and I asked.

"It's true," Reid nodded. "She was floating about an inch or two above her seat. Tyler and I had to pull her down. It was kind of creepy."

Pogue groaned. "What was Sara's look?" I asked.

"It was a 'he's mine' kind of look. Shilo was pissed."

"Shilo would get pissed with that." Pogue shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Pogue.

"Shilo is VERY protective of you. And she hate's when girls think they own their boy friends and vise versa. Add toughs together…" Pogue shivered a bit.

"Protective of me?"

Looking ahead, I saw Sara and Kate waiting for us. I groaned inwardly. Perfect…Sara was pissed at me.

SHILO'S POV

I went straight to my room and flopped on my bed. Grabbing my web cam and laptop I hooked it up I saw that Sorin was online. I sent a video request and waited until Sorin answered.

"Hey Shilo! What's up babe?" I smiled at the sight of him as his picture came up on my laptop.

"A shit load."

"Uh oh…what's wrong?"

"Sara…she wants Caleb to go and meet her family…"

"And you're jealous?" Sorin asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No! Let me finish. She wants him to go Thursday night…meaning she wants him to miss my birthday."

"WHAT? How could she ask him that?" Sorin knew the importants of birthdays for us…but he like Kate didn't know why. "Doesn't she know birthday's are a big deal for the Children of Ipswich?"

"Yes…she's doing it to spite me. She keeps flaunting him in front of me like he's a toy. She act's like he's her property."

"Oh jeez…you must be pissed."

"I am!"

"Because you like him?"

"Sorin!"

"What? Tell me you don't care for him, like I do for Zachary."

"I don't like Caleb like that."

"Fine, whatever. What's he gonna do?"

"He said he wasn't going to miss Pogue's and my birthday."

"Sounds like a true test of love to me." Sorin mumbled.

"Broken record! Knock it off!"

Sorin rolled his eyes. "You having a big party to celebrate?"

"No…just family and stuff."

"Children of Ipswich only right?"

"Yep…I wish you could come though. It would be much more fun."

"No shit." Sorin laughed. I heard a phone in the background. "One sec, Shi." Sorin flipped open his cell and talked for a sec before hastily closing it. "Shi, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for a test in my History of Theatre Class… I love you!"

"Love you too…GO! RUN! FORREST! RUN!"

"Going! Oh and one lat thing…YOU LOVE CALEB!" With that the screen went black, my jaw dropped. Son of a bitch! I disconnected my web cam and set my laptop on my desk. I curled up on top of my bed and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 11TH

SHILO! WAKE UP!" Pogue's voice yelled in my ear. I shot up and a pain shot through my temple. I heard Pogue yelp in pain and a thud hit the floor.

"What the hell Pogue!" I groaned opening my eyes to see Pogue on the floor, clutching his forehead.

"I have been trying to wake you for fifteen minutes. Desperate times, desperate measures."

"And giving me a heart attack was your way of doing that?"

"Yep…ow…man your head is hard as a rock."

"Yeah, and yours is like a soft pillow." I threw one at him and touched my temple. I winced in pain. "Fuck! That's gonna leave a bruise."

"Come on get up. We gotta go to school."

"Urg…I don't know if I can deal with much more of Sara's shit."

"Kate bitched her out. Don't worry about her. And Sara's officially not talking to Caleb."

"I love your girlfriend…did I ever mention that?"

"Repeatedly." Pogue laughed. "Now get ready for school."

"Get out first," I threw another pillow at him as he went to the door.

After getting dressed in the ever-boring uniform, I grabbed my laptop, purse, and keys. At the bottom of the stairs, Pogue stood holding a bagel and a bottle of orange juice. "Thank you!" I smiled snatching the food and running out to the car. Pogue slid in unexpectedly in the passenger seat.

"Um…what's wrong with your bike?"

"In the shop. Don't ask."

"Were you playing chicken?"

Pogue shook his head in the negative and told me to start the car.

"On ward!" I pointed ahead as I slammed on the gas. Pogue jerked in the seat and gave me a look. "Pay back."

"For what?"

"I don't know. You're my brother though, so there has gotta be something. Right?"

"Point taken."

Pulling into the parking lot, I looked around and saw Caleb and Sara having what looked like a heated argument. "Um…" Pogue looked at them. "Lets park on the other side…give them some privacy."

"You read my mind bro." I did a quick u-turn and went around to the other side of the parking lot. "What do you think they're fighting about?" I asked.

"You. Sara thinks you like Caleb…"

"Why dose everyone think that?" I groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorin and Zachary think I like Caleb too, and Aaron, and Chase…need I go on?"

Pogue chuckled. "You don't like Caleb…romantically?"

I looked at Pogue in shock. "You too? What the hell?" I got out of the car, got my crap from the trunk and was locking the car before Pogue could ask me what I meant.

I was sitting in AP History before anyone else. I opened my laptop to take notes and started writing the heading for the day when I sensed a presence next to me.

"What's up Shi?" Tyler's voice asked.

"Fine. Just annoyed with people."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks. I'm sick of talking. I just want to get through the day without wanting to smack someone."

"Good luck with that." Tyler laughed lightly. I smiled; his laughter always makes me smile. "There's the smile I was looking for." Tyler nudged my shoulder. I felt a second presence on my right side. I turned, expecting to see Reid but was surprised by Caleb.

"Hey," Caleb said through his teeth.

"Uh oh." I looked at Tyler. "What's up?"

"Sara. I told her off for something she said and now she's all pissed with me." I smiled weakly.

"Where is she?" Tyler asked.

"Went back to her dorm. She was crying crocodile tears. Probably expects me to go after her. She would be wrong."

Whoa! Tyler and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I asked not sure if I should or not, but happily, Caleb laughed.

"No your not. And you shouldn't be. Hey," Caleb turned in his seat. "You mind if I stop by your place for dinner?"

Tyler turned away pretending to read. I smiled warmly, "sure, and lucky you it's el taco noche!" Tyler's head snapped up.

"Can I come too?" I couldn't help it, I cracked up.

"Sure, bring Reid too. God knows he will want some. I'll call Mom at lunch and tell her. I think Pogue is bringing Kate too."

At lunch I called Mom and she laughed softly. I could imagine her shaking her head as she approved of our dinner guests. "Alright. But you and Pogue will have to pick up more ground beef for me."

"No problem. I'll see you after school. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." Mom said as we both hung up. I promptly texted Pogue that we would be making a pit stop on the way home.

"What are you doing?" Sara's voice said from behind me.

"Texting my brother. How are you, Sara?"

"Caleb is my boyfriend!" She sneered as she stepped in front of me.

"This I know. Now can I go eat?" I tried to get passed her, she blocked my exit.

"Stay away from him."

"I will do no such thing." I looked at her calmly. "I have known Caleb my entire life. I know him better then you ever will, and if that threatens you…well that's too fucking bad."

"I know you want him for yourself!"

"Oh my God! Why dose everyone keep saying that? Look, I have tried to be friends with you but if you are going to be like this, and keep try to take Caleb away from me I don't want to be friend with you."

"Away from you? I knew it!"

"Wow! You bring a whole new definition to dumb blond! Now get out of my way before I do something I'll…well okay maybe I won't regret it." I pushed Sara back gently; I was repaid with a sharp slap to the cheek.

There was suddenly a crowed surrounding us and I had to force my powers down.

When I looked at Sara, I was surprised by the almost murderous look in her eyes. I matched the look and grabbed Sara by the collar of her shirt. "Now, Sara…you really don't want to start with me. You know what I am capable of."

"Show me, bitch!"

With all the force I could muster, I pushed Sara right into a stone pillar and began to walk away when my head snapped back as Sara pulled my hair. I was down on my knees, tears stinging my eyes from the forceful pull. My face met with Sara's knee and I feel on the floor in a daze. I heard a scuffle and someone pick me up. I looked up and saw Pogue and Caleb hauling Sara off of me and Reid lifting me in his arms.

"You okay, Shi?" Reid asked.

"Oh…I'll be okay. Damn…I think she has a brick tied around her knee." Reid and Tyler laughed softly.

"SARA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Caleb's voice shouted.

"That bitch started it by trying to steal you from me!"

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!" Two voices said. I was sure it was Caleb and Pogue. But I couldn't see clearly with the tears that welled in my eyes.

"SARA…THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW. YOU ARE GONE! WE ARE DONE! GO FIND ANOTHER SUCKER TO PRY ON!" Caleb was furious. I could feel it in his voice.

"I want you gone by this weekend." Kate's voice came from my right. "Let's get her to the nurse." She said softly brushing the hair from my face.

"Give her here, Reid." Caleb said. I was shifted into new, stronger arms and I instinctually wrapped mine around Caleb's neck and pulled myself closer. "Your okay, Shi. Shhh. Don't cry."

I sniffed. I was indeed crying. I hadn't realized.

It wasn't long before I was laying on one of the beds in the nurse's office, with a cold pack on my forehead.

"What started this?" The Provost asked the guys and Kate as the nurse shone that annoying ass light in my eyes to check my pupils.

"We aren't sure. We heard a commotion and came out of the lunchroom and saw Sara knee Shilo in the head. We intervened and stopped it." Caleb said patting my calf.

"Well, it's good you did." The nurse made a tisk tisk sound. "Another kick…and she would have a bad concussion, or a broken nose."

"Lucky me," I moaned regretting speaking. My head hurt like a bitch.

"So she doesn't have a concussion?" Pogue asked.

"I don't think so…just a very bad head ach and probably a wounded pride."

"No shit." I said not thinking. "Sorry." The nurse only chuckled.

"But just to be sure, we are gonna send her to the hospital."

"But it's taco night." I said idiotically. The group laughed.

"I think you'll be home in time for food, Shi." Pogue squeezed my hand.

"Better be. I didn't eat any lunch." More laughter.

I spent a little over an hour in the hospital. On my orders, I told Pogue to call mom and dad and tell them to get cooking and not come to the hospital. By the raised voice on the phone. Mom didn't like that, but eventually agreed that I'd need food when I got home. Pogue drove my car home and I drove home with Caleb. I don't know why but I soon found out.

"I broke up with Sara."

"I know. I was there."

"You were awake for that huh?"

"Your furious voice could wake the dead." I chuckled and held the icepack to my forehead.

"Are you made at me?"

"No. Why would I? You didn't know your were dating a psycho bitch." I flinched at my own iciness. "Sorry that was rude of me to say."

"Not really. Your right. I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll think of something." Caleb smiled and put a hand on my knee.

"I'll hold you to it." I put my own hand over his and smiled at him sincerely.

Fuss, fuss, fuss! That's what Mom and Dad did for a good two hours when I got home. I wasn't until I was able to pass a sobriety test (thank you DARE!) that they would leave me alone. At dinner, I sat between Pogue, and Caleb. Mom and Dad on either end of the table, and Kate, Tyler, and Reid sat across from us. It was like any other taco night. Except I ate like 20 tacos! "That's what happens when I miss lunch!" I said with a shrug.


	17. Chapter 17

Thursday October 12th

I woke up at 5:00 and the first thing I did was run to the mirror. The sight of my face made me groan. Most of the left side of my face was black and blue. I dove under the bed and pulled out my stage makeup kit. I refused to go to school like this! I spent half an hour evening out my skin tone with gingerly touches on the bruises. My eye would still look swollen but you can't have everything. Kate texted me telling me Sara was suspended for a month. That was good news.

Pogue poked his head in as I applied a light green eye shadow.

"Whoa…what did you do?"

"Stage make-up." I said simply as I stored the kit back under my bed.

"Ah. Well, Mom doesn't want you driving so Caleb is picking you up in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Thanks, I'll be done in a sec." I called as Pogue slipped out the door again. I slipped into my uniform and let my hair fall naturally, thinking maybe no one would notice my face.

Breakfast for me today was a yogurt and toast, as I wasn't in a gorging mood. Mom asked me if I was all right to go to school.

"If I don't people will start talking," I answered logically. "I'll call you if I need you, alright?"

"You make sure you do, young lady!" Mom said before giving me a small hug.

I sat out on the front steps of the house until Caleb pulled up in his car. I rushed over and slid in the passenger seat and saw Caleb staring at me.

"I'm wearing stage makeup. Trust me there is a bruise."

"How do you know that's what I was thinking?" Caleb asked with a smirk.

"Because I know you like the back of my hand. And you are pretty easy to read."

"Thanks! You are so sweet."

"I know! Let's go to school," I said with a sigh. Caleb chuckled and put the car in drive.

When we got to school Caleb asked me to wait before I got out of the car. I nodded and waited for him to speak.

"I was looking through the paper and saw that Les Misérables is coming if you want to see it."

My head snapped towards Caleb, "are you serious?"

"I told you I was gonna do something for you. So would you like to see it?"

"Uh…yes!"

"Good, so I'll get the tickets for this Saturday. That sound good?"

"Perfect!" I reached over and hugged him affectionately, and I felt him hug me back.

Everyone wanted to hear about the fight…and I mean everyone, even Aaron wanted to know. Though I think he was just wishing he had seen the cat fight. What is it about guys loving watching girls fight anyways?

After telling people about what happened for the 20th time, the boys became my personal bodyguards.

"Alright back away from my sister you vultures!" Pogue said leading me through the crowd towards are next class where of course they sat next to me. Tyler, Caleb, myself, Pogue, and Reid. The teacher looked up and raised his eyebrow at the five of us. It wasn't often we ALL sat together.

"Do you think he doesn't know about the fight?" I whispered to Pogue.

"Of course he dose. He's just surprised your sitting with all four of us dumb asses."

I snorted with laughter, and got a stern look from the teacher. I mouthed my apology and sunk down in my seat a bit in embarrassment. _Crap!_

The last thing I had to do was swim practice. In the girls locker room I was unprotected by the boys so I was practically jumped by the other girls on the team. Rachel Lawrence, a daughter of a sate senator, and a friend of Sara's glared at me as I pulled on my suit.

"There something you want Rachel?" I asked as I pulled my goggles, cap and towel from my locker.

"Bitch," was Rachel's only reply as she walked towards the pool door.

"Same to you," I rolled my eyes and followed.

The boys waited by the door in their Speedo's. Seeing Reid, Tyler, and Caleb like this as always lifted my spirits. Pogue saw the look on my face and followed my stare to Rachel's back.

"What's with the dagger stare?" he asked nodding to Rachel as she stretched.

"Oh you know, the usual. She's hating me for getting Sara suspended." I patted his arm, "nothing I can't handle. Let's stretch." I smiled and started stretching.

I was about to put on my goggles when the coach came over and stopped me.

"Miss Perry. Your in no condition to swim today."

"What? I'm fine. A few bruises nothing more. Sara doesn't have much of a left hook."

"All the same, I was instructed that you weren't to swim until your bruises are gone. I doubt you can even ware your goggles." He motioned to the goggles in my hand. He was probably right. I sighed heavily and removed my swim cap. "I'll go change." I stalked off back to the locker room. As I passed Rachel, I heard her laughing mockingly. _Deep breathes. _I was looking forward to being in the water all day. So much for taking out my stress on the water.

Well, since I couldn't swim. I put my clothes back on, grabbed my bag and sat in the bleachers of the pool area. I could at least sit and do homework while I waited.

I had gotten through my Trig and History homework by the time the Coach told everyone to hit the showers. I waited for the guys outside the boy's locker room, arms crossed and leaning up against the wall when I looked up and saw someone watching me from the shadows.

"Hey," I smiled and nodded to the figure. Probably a girlfriend of one of the guys on the team. "Who you waiting for?" I asked.

"You." Said an all to familiar voice that sent a chill down my spine.

"Chase?" I breathed out softly. His dark chuckle was his reply before he sunk deeper into the shadows and disappeared. I sunk down to the floor, my eyes never leaving the spot where Chase's silhouette stood.

"Shilo?" The voice sounded distant as I tried to control my breathing.

"Shilo, are you alright?"

"Shilo! Snap out of it!" Pogue's face came into my line of sight as he cupped my cheek.

"Wh…what?" I asked stupidly blinking.

"What happened, Shi?" Tyler asked. I looked around me and saw the several of the guys from the team looking at me concerned.

"Nothing. I just spaced out, I guess." I laughed it off and let Reid and Pogue help me up.

"You sure your okay?" Caleb asked looking me over.

"Yeah. Let's go." I nodded walking off toward the parking lot. The boys fell in line a few moments later. When I got to Caleb's car I turned and saw them still looking at me curiously. "It was nothing. I just thought…I thought I saw something and it shocked me. No big deal."

The boys looked at each other and parted. Tyler and Reid went to Tyler's Hummer, Pogue to his bike, and Caleb and I got in his car. Caleb waited for the others to go before turning to me. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" I said louder then I meant to.

"Shilo?"

"Caleb! Just take me home, please! I just need to go relax." I looked over at Caleb, this wasn't gonna fly. "I'll explain later, but I need to sort it out by myself first. Alright?"

"Tomorrow." Caleb said sternly "After school, we _will_ talk."

"Fine." I growled and turned away to look out the window. "Can we go, _please!"_

Without another word, Caleb started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

The drive home was as quiet as the grave as I watched Caleb's reflection in the passenger window. He was racking his brain trying to figure out how to fix the situation. The last time we had ever had any type of fight was when we were kids! "I'm sorry I snapped at you." I said finally as we turned into the long drive way.

"Don't worry about it. We're all stressed about tomorrow night. Just relax and we'll talk tomorrow." Caleb smiled softly putting the car in park in front of my house.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Night."

I slid out of the car and flew up the stairs and into the house. I placed my bag by the front door, announced my arrival, and went straight to my room.

I turned on my web cam and looked to see if Sorin was on. Nope. I sent a message to contact me when he gets home and I waited, knees curled against my chest. How was I going to work this? I couldn't tell him the truth. He's think I was insane! But how do I get around the truth so he can understand the situation? I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it in frustration.

The sound that made my voice stop cold was a cool, chilling chuckle. I looked up from the pillow and looked around the room. No one. That just made my fears grow.

"Who's there? Where are you?"

"Over here, Shilo." Said a voice from my computer. I breathed in sharply and went to my computer. But it wasn't Chase. It was Sorin, sitting with a rather…sinister look on his face.

"Sorin? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect, Shilo. How was your day?"

"Not too good. I…saw something I shouldn't have."

"Some one you thought was gone?" My eyes snapped to the screen at the statement.

"What?"

"Shilo, Shilo, Shilo. Did you really think I was truly gone?"

"Chase?"

"Beauty and brains. Give the girl a prize."

"Get out of Sorin! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but he dose." Chase said calmly leaning back in the desk chair. "You see, I know, you know that I was adopted. But did you know also had a brother?"

"No way."

"Yes…how odd that the two of you never realized you both had gifts. Hmm. Well, anyway. Caleb did destroy my body, but my spirit went on to live here, in my…brother. I just had to fight my way out. Think of it as Jekyll and Hyde."

"What do you want?"

"We've discussed this, Shilo. You were my plan B if I couldn't get Caleb's power."

"You're not getting mine or my brothers."

"I don't want your power you stupid bitch. I want you!"

"You keep saying that but I don't understand why!" I was near tears, thinking about Sorin's good soul being over powered by Chase.

"Maybe you should do some research before your big night tomorrow." Chase/Sorin snickered and leaned into the camera. "I'll see you real soon, Shilo."

Then the screen went black.

Okay…that wasn't a hallucination! I sprinted out of my room and down to the kitchen where Mom and Dad were talking and waiting for the food to finish cooking.

"Where's Pogue?" I said breathless.

"Watching TV with Kate in the living room." Dad said looking over at me. "Everything alright?"

"No…" I ran out to the living room and saw Kate and Pogue just about to round second base. "Hey!"

Both of them snapped their gazes to me, obviously pissed at my intrusion. "Out, Shi!" Pogue hissed.

"Nope. Emergency. Kitchen. Now!" I looked at Kate. "Sorry Kate, but it's really important."

"It's alright. I'll see you guys later. Hope everything alright, Shi." (I don't think it was really alright with her but what else could she say). Kate grabbed her bag and coat and went out the door.

"Thanks Kate, so do I." I looked at Pogue who was up now, back towards me. (Probably rearranging himself). Hurry up."

"What's up?" He asked tuning around.

"We need to call the others and get to the house, like half an hour ago."

"Alright. I'll call them right now then I'll drive us over." I nodded and went back into the kitchen to tell Mom and Dad where we were going.


	18. Chapter 18

Once more the five of us sat in the under ground cave where all the Covenant's meeting were held. I sat in my regular fifth seat, my head resting on my hands. I had told the boys about Chase at the pool, and his possession of Sorin.

"What dose he want with you?" Reid asked confused.

"I don't know. He said we should do some research." I looked at Caleb who nodded and flicked his fingers. The Book of Damnation floated to it place and the circle lit a flame. The pages from the book flipped open towards the end of the book. I flicked my own fingers and the book came to rest in my arms. I studied the page, nothing to read…but there was something there.

"A page is missing!" I said loudly looking at the boys. "You can see where it was torn out." I passed the book to Pogue. He studied it and kept passing it along. Reid finished looking at the page and put it back in the middle of the fire ring.

"So," Caleb began, running his hand through his hair. "Where is the page? Who would take it out and why? And what is on the page?"

"I think it's time for a little Covenant intervention." Pogue said, not looking at me. The others nodded and they each flipped out there phones and called a meeting at the Danvers Colony house.

Within the hour, three generations of the Covenant sat in the living room of the Colony house. Caleb, and Pogue stood on either side of me and Tyler next to Caleb, and Reid next to Pogue. The family(s) looked at us confused, concerned, and interested.

"We have an issue." Caleb announced. "Chase is back, and he wants Shilo." Mummers ran through the group. "Quiet!" Silence.

"Listen guys." I said stepping forward "He told me that I needed to do some research. So we looked in the Book of Damnation and there is a page missing."

"We need to know where it is!" Pogue finished for me sternly, looking at each person I the room. I noticed that all our parents avoided my eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked looking them over. "What did you take from the book? Mom? Dad?" They turned away. "Mr. and Mrs. Simms?" They looked down. "Mr. and Mrs. Garwin?" Looked out the window. "Mrs. Danvers?" She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head. I felt the anger and fear rush up and take over. "TELL ME!" I screamed, the whole room seemed to shake.

"Shi!" Caleb yelled over the screams. I looked down into his eyes as he gripped my arms securely and tugging me down. Wait…I looked _down_ into his eyes?

"What's happening?" Pogue asked loudly.

"What's with her eyes?" Tyler yelled.

"Sit her down!" Caleb said holding me tightly against him. I felt the rage, and fear melt away as Caleb ran his hand over my hair, trying to sooth me. "Shh. It's okay Shi. I'm here."

"What happened?" I asked looking up at Caleb. "What am I?" Caleb hugged me closer.

"What the hell is going on? I want answers now!" Pogue hissed turning on the adults. The room went quiet and the tension was so thick, I felt like I was suffocating.

Finally, Mrs. Danvers stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

"What are you doing Mom?" Caleb asked. Mrs. D held up a finger to silence him. She reached and pulled a dusty silver box off the fireplace mantel. She opened the box gingerly and pulled out a plastic baggie. Inside was a light brown square of paper.

"It's a prophecy. We didn't want any of you to know. We were afraid for you all."

Caleb strode over and took the baggie. He opened it, removed the paper and unfolded the missing page. He read it over quietly to himself. I noticed his eyes widen before looking up from the paper. "You should have told us about this!" He growled angrily as he handed Pogue the page. Pogue sat next to me and we read it together.

Six to one the high female stands.

Pulled two ways but opposing hands.

If true love wins, the golden shall rise

But if evil defeats, all hope dies.

In her heart lies the key

In her eyes only she can see

Evil have one where good have five

One must die for all to stay alive

"One must die? I don't like the sound of that." Pogue said wrapping an arm around me.

"So wait…if Chase is the evil, all hope dies thing…who's the true love, the golden shall rise?"

"Really?!" The room rang in unison. I looked up and Caleb seemed as confused as I was.

Mrs. Danvers gave the room a hard look. "They must figure that out for themselves."

"Thanks…" I rolled my eyes. "What about this my heart holds the key, in her eyes only she can see?"

"We don't know." Mrs. Danvers said shaking her head. "It's something you four have to figure out."

I looked over at Reid and Tyler who looked scared shitless. About what, I couldn't be sure.

"Alright," Caleb nodded. "Everyone go home. We need to work this out."

"What about Shilo's safety?" My father asked looking over at me, the fear evident in his eyes.

"One of us will be with her at all times. I'll even have Kate go with her to the bathroom."

"You'll have to tell her everything." I turned to Pogue who nodded.

"Okay. Pogue, call Kate, bring her here. We'll help explain things." Caleb looked at Tyler and Reid. "You two go to the Perry's and check everything! Nothing goes unchecked. Bugs, cameras, I want to know if and how Chase is watching her." He turned to me and tried to smile. "You and I will stay here and start to try and work on this…prophecy. Everyone got it?" The room nodded and everyone got up and left so quickly, I felt dizzy.

Caleb came over and sat next to me and held my hands in his securely. "We'll figure this out."

"I don't care about me. I care about you guys and Sorin. We have to save Sorin!" I felt tears start to fall. "Promise me that you will do everything you can to save Sorin." Caleb cupped my chin and tilted my face to make me look at him.

"I will do anything I can to help him. And if one of us is gonna die…it won't be anyone but Chase. You got that?" I attempted to nod, a difficult task with Caleb holding my chin so securely.

"If Chase does anything to hurt you…" I stopped myself. Where was I going with this? Before I could consider it, Caleb's hand moved from my chin to cup my cheek. I now noticed how close our faces were. "Caleb?" Even I could see where this was most likely going. "This isn't a good idea."

"Your right." Caleb said softly, but didn't move. "Horrible idea." He smirked a bit and closed the last few inches, placing a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes widened at the feeling. It felt like an A-bomb just went off in my head and fighter jets swarmed my stomach. This is Caleb and I shouldn't feel this way. _Shut up and enjoy it, Shi! _Yelled the little voice in the back of my head.

Caleb pulled away and looked at me cautiously. "Am I about to get slapped?" He asked softly. I chuckled despite myself. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him quickly before pulling away and looking at him.

"Not today." I smiled and tried to stand up. Caleb gripped my arm and pulled me back down to him. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately. I smiled to myself and kissed back. I parted my lips and let Caleb's and my tongues clash. I wasn't sure how long we were kissing but eventually a high-pitched squeal made us flinch away from one another.

"About time!" Kate said in an abnormally high octave.

"Oh God…This is not something I needed to see." Pogue said looking away. I looked at Caleb and myself and I tried to remember when he had pushed me onto the couch.

"Well…" I bit my lip. "We must look a sight."

"Caleb…I'm begging you…peel yourself off my sister before my urge to kick your ass becomes to much to bear!"

Caleb blushed a little and got off me, "sorry, man."

"Yeah…we'll be talking about this later!" Pogue looked between Caleb and me.

"Hey Kate." I said changing the subject.

"Hey, Shi. What is it you guys want to tell me?"

I looked between the boys, motioned for Kate to sit next to me. "Maybe you should sit."


End file.
